Allie's Choice II
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Carlisle's Choice II: The time that Zach and Allie have waited for has finally come. It is time for her to join him in eternity. The question is, will it play out the way they hope and how will she respond to the change? Can she handle being a newborn and the Cullen lifestyle? Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Tanya/Benjamin, Jacob/Leah and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Where has the time gone? I cannot believe it is about to be October! After a whirlwind of a summer, I have decided to post two stories back to back for the Choice Series! The first is Allie's Choice II, so read, review, and as usual, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Carlisle peered out at the crashing waves and picturesque view from the northern shore of Cullen Island as his wife and daughter flitted around the landscape behind him. The warm, sunny day transitioned into a cool evening as the sun began to set and a breeze swirled with the ocean air. Carlisle smiled as his mate joined him by the cliff and he happily opened his arms to her. She sighed contently as they held each other and watched the sun disappear below the horizon for the night.

"You are right, my love. This is a beautiful view and you chose the perfect angle for the sunroom," complimented Carlisle.

"It was Alice's idea. She wanted Zach and Allie's cottage to be a mix of modern and rustic. I hope they like it."

"They will love it. You and Alice have done an amazing job and it has been nice to be back on the island the past few weeks."

"As much as we have moved around in this existence, it is hard to believe, but this place truly does feel like home. Forks is wonderful, but I feel far more at ease when we are all here together," confessed Esme.

"While I enjoyed practicing medicine at the hospital, it has felt nice to be back here. Resigning was not nearly as difficult as I believed it would be. The hospital is in good hands with Dr. Hughes."

"And you have an upcoming appointment to focus on," reminded Esme and Carlisle shook his head in amusement.

"Setting a date and time for a vampire transformation, in all of my years, I never imagined that would be possible," admitted Carlisle. Alice happily skipped over to them with a gleeful smile.

"There are many things we never imagined would be possible, but our family never ceases to amaze even me. The flowerbeds are ready. Mom, I will leave the gardening to you. I have no clue how you can be so enamored with such a filthy process," said Alice.

"That is why we work so well together, sweetheart. I prefer the architecture and landscaping aspects, while you focus on the fashion and design," said Esme.

"We do make quite the team, but do not sell yourself short. The design for the living room is all you, even though I know you have your ulterior motives for wanting to add space for the piano," teased Alice.

"Yes, hearing my sweet grandson playing is definitely a favorite pastime of mine. I wonder if Allie will take up the hobby after she is changed," pondered Esme.

"Even if she doesn't, it is no secret that she loves hearing Zach play as well," said Carlisle.

"They are going to love it. I can't wait to show it to them! Everything is coming together perfectly. The cottage is almost complete, I see the transformation going smoothly, and now we can focus on Zach's graduation. The supplies will arrive at Leah and Jake's house today, so we are all set," informed Alice.

"Are you sure about this, Alice? We never had to worry about such things in the past, but now that we are grandparents…." Alice scoffed at Carlisle's question.

"Don't worry. Most of the humans in attendance will not even think twice about it. Angela and Ben will be there, but we will blend in just fine. They were much closer with Bella and Edward than us, so I agree with Edward. Once they realize Bella and Edward are not in attendance, they will pay us no mind."

"I wish the whole family could be there. It is a big day for Zach and we should all get to go," said Esme.

"We all knew there would be some setbacks with this arrangement. Besides, Zach will have plenty of milestones in this existence," assured Carlisle.

"At least Zach does not seem disappointed. If anything, he seems peeved," said Esme with a giggle and Alice groaned.

"Yes, I may have to give him a stern talking to about his lack of enthusiasm about graduating high school. This will be wonderful and yet he is making it out to be a boring, or as he puts it, very human affair," grumbled Alice.

"I believe he has more pressing matters on his mind. It is not every day that a new member joins this family and this will be the biggest moment of his life. His mate is joining him in this eternity. It may not be as traditional as a wedding, but for our kind, far more permanent," reminded Carlisle and Alice huffed.

"He is a vampire. We multitask all the time. Can't he focus on Allie's transformation, while humoring me with some excitement about graduation? I mean really, how difficult is that? I don't know why he is so flustered. I am the one that has to plan a graduation party and make sure we have the supplies for the transformation. Plus, don't even get me started on the wedding. He hasn't quite decided when to propose, but knowing those two they will want to get married before the year ends. It is already May, is he thinking about the lack of time that gives me to prepare? How am I supposed to put on the wedding of the century without proper notice? Allie has already decided she wants a quick wedding as if decorum and formalities don't need to be made about….."

"You have much to think about, dear," interrupted Esme before Alice could ramble even more.

"All I am asking is for him to be excited," whined Alice.

"Maybe he will be more focused on graduation as the day draws closer. Tonight, he has bigger matters at hand. It is not every day a vampire has to speak with the parents of their mate about transforming them. I hope Sam and Emily respond well," said Carlisle.

"They have known for a while that Allie will be turned. All tonight does is make it official. I don't blame him for being nervous though. The last time Sam found out something involving Allie, he tried to reinstate the treaty line. Wolves can be so volatile. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bedroom to decorate," said Alice before skipping back inside the cottage. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads in amusement at their daughter's excitement, knowing there was much to do in the next weeks.

Zach took in a deep breath to compose himself as he parked in front of Sam and Emily's house with Allie. She slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek when she noticed his nervousness.

"Hey, it is going to be fine. They already know this is happening," reassured Allie.

"It is one thing to know, but another to actually have a date set. I just want this to go well. They are your parents. We will be family someday and I don't want them to be mad at me," confessed Zach as he looked down. Allie tilted his chin back up and smiled adoringly at him as she gazed into his eyes.

"Look Cullen, you are stuck with me and I have already told them as much. This is my choice. I want this. I need this for us because eternity with you is the only thing that will make me happy. You have nothing to worry about."

"Uh, your dad can hulk out when he gets angry, remember? Or has being around all these vampires made you forget the wolfy side of your family?"

"Don't tell me the great Zachary McCarty Cullen is afraid of my dad? I have seen you throw a wolf without even touching them. Plus, not even my human memory has forgotten all the stories you have told me about the battles you have been in. You have faced crazed vampires before and you are worried about my dad?"

"Yes, and your mom, those crazed vampires weren't going to be my in-laws someday," reminded Zach and she laughed.

"I will protect you," she cooed as she got out of the car. He did as well and followed her toward the house. Sam opened the front door and leaned against it with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, Zach. I won't let my wolfy gene get out of hand. You might have to watch out for her mother though," teased Sam as they entered the house. Emily nudged her husband before giving her daughter and Zach hugs.

"You two are early. The fish fry doesn't start for another hour. The pack is down at the beach gathering wood for the bonfire if you want to head down," informed Emily.

"Actually, mom, we came to see you and dad. We need to talk." Sam sighed as they sat down in the living room. He wrapped an arm around his wife and gave a small nod.

"Alright, let us have it. When will the transformation happen," asked Sam. Allie smiled sheepishly at her parents.

"June 1st," she revealed and Emily's eyes widened.

"That's in what, eleven days? Why so soon? Why didn't you tell us earlier," asked Emily.

"I did tell you that I was going to become a vampire. We just couldn't decide on a date, but there is more," confessed Allie.

"More," asked Sam.

"It is good news though. The transformation isn't going to take three days. Zach and his family found a way for me to be turned without as much pain as most of them went through. It will only take four hours."

"How is that even possible? Sam, you said it always takes three days," questioned Emily.

"That's what I have always been told. That's how long it took for Bella. What exactly has changed," asked Sam.

"One of my grandfather's old friends, Merek, has found a serum to accelerate the process. My venom has some type of unique makeup that allows that to happen," informed Zach.

"How did he figure that out," asked Emily.

"He has worked on the antidote for centuries. He is a scientist, so….."

"No way, I know you two want to be together and I support that now, but my daughter isn't going to be some science experiment," declared Sam and Allie groaned.

"Daddy…."

"No, Allison, this is strange, even for vampires. I may not be an expert on these kinds of things, but this is odd. If this was so easy, then why did Edward fear for Bella so much and not want her to be changed," argued Sam.

"Because no one knew of this serum, I am the antidote. Sam, my venom is special. I am different. Everyone around me knows that and apparently Merek figured that out too. I understand how you feel. When I first found out it was a possibility, I freaked out, but I saw it with my own eyes. Merek has a lab in Alaska. I went there to be tested on and it worked. My grandfather has checked Merek's research and I know this is new to you, but it has taken centuries for this to happen. I would never let anything happen to Allie. She is my mate and her safety is of the utmost importance to me. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward have seen it too. This will work," assured Zach and Emily slowly nodded.

"He would never hurt Allie. We both know that, Sam. I am surprised by how quickly this is going to happen, but I have no problem with this experiment if it means she would not have to suffer as much," conceded Emily. Sam mulled over the words before slowly nodding as well.

"Fine, I suppose if it works, it will be the best thing for Allie. I want to be there though. I know it would be dangerous for Emily, but one of us should be there for Allie when she wakes up," said Sam.

"I would feel better knowing he is there," agreed Emily and Allie hugged her parents.

"It will be nice to know that dad is there, but I will be unconscious for most of it. Carlisle explained it to me. You know medicine has always intrigued me so he was more than happy to explain the methods. They are going to put me under, like I am going to have surgery, and by the time I wake up, I will be a vampire," explained Allie.

"Will that really work," asked Emily and Zach nodded.

"My grandfather and Merek have been researching the method meticulously and both believe it will work," assured Zach.

"I guess that explains why Carlisle resigned from the hospital so soon before your graduation. I figured he would work until it was time for you to head out of Forks. How is all of that going to work? Are you just going to disappear again? What about us? When can we see Allie after she is changed," asked Sam.

"As you know, this is not the first time my family has moved out of the area. This time we will return to the island and that is where Allie will be changed. Allie and I have talked about what we will tell people, like her friends here and the humans at my school. She came up with a great idea," boasted Zach as he smiled dreamily at his mate.

"We are going to tell people that after graduation we are moving to Alaska and going to school together up there. In reality, we will stay on the island and be able to hunt in the wildernesses of Canada and Alaska."

"What about marriage? I notice that you haven't mentioned children and a part of me figured that would be the case, but I would like to be able to go to your wedding. How can that happen if you are turned first," questioned Emily, causing Allie to blush. If Zach was human, he would be blushing as well.

"Mom, I want my wedding to be an amazing day for me and Zach. I don't want us to have to worry about me still being human or the transformation. We both are willing to wait a bit and if the newborn phase is as overwhelming as Carlisle described, the wedding will be the last thing on my mind," confessed Allie.

"All you will think about is blood for an entire year. You do realize that, right," asked Sam and Allie nodded.

"It is worth it, dad. I know what I will have to go through, but I am lucky. I won't have to go through three days of pain and I want to be a vampire. Being with Zach is the most important thing to me." Sam could detect the determination and longing in her voice.

"Then I guess we should count our blessings that this Merek guy has a serum. It is going to be hard to watch you transform, but four hours is much better than three days. You two make each other happy and love each other. I can see that and I know what that type of love can withstand. It isn't easy for me to trust people when it comes to my daughter's happiness, but I do trust you and your family, Zach. A wedding may not be in the works for a while, but in my eyes, Allie's transformation will be what joins the two of you together forever. Welcome to the family," announced Sam as he shook Zach's hand. Zach beamed with happiness.

"Thank you, Sam," said Zach and Emily hugged him.

"I wasn't expecting for all of this to happen so quickly, but I knew the day she told me she loved you, this would be the end result. You two have my blessing," vowed Emily and Allie hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom, I know this is a lot to handle, but we have talked about this for a while. That is why we waited to tell you. We wanted to make sure we had our plans in order," said Allie.

"Eleven days, I guess we better make the most of them before you go into your newborn phase. Come on, let's head down to the beach and enjoy the evening," suggested Sam.

The fish fry was festive as the pack and their families gathered on the beach for the cookout. Zach was relieved to see his parents when they arrived with Jacob, Leah, and Josh. While the tension had ceased after the previous get together, Zach still felt most comfortable around the Quileutes when his family and best friend were around. He rolled his eyes at his friend as Josh sat beside him and Allie, explaining how the last days of school would work. Allie giggled at Josh's excitement, but let him have his moment as she ate some fried fish and salad.

"Senior Skip Day is going to be epic," exclaimed Josh and Zach frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't we just have it today instead of go to school?"

"Because today is Friday and you don't waste a perfectly good Friday on Senior Skip Day, Z."

"So instead, all the seniors are going to be absent from school on Monday?"

"Yea, to give us a four-day weekend and everyone is going to the beach Monday."

"I can't just go to the beach with all those humans. What if it is sunny?"

"Z, do you not know me at all? Of course I already checked with Alice and she says it will be a warm, but cloudy day."

"So, on Monday, instead of starting our last week of school and attending classes, every senior is heading to the beach," asked Zach and Josh threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Al, please talk to your mate. This is not rocket science," exclaimed Josh and Allie winked at Zach.

"It is a tradition that us mere mortals do as seniors. I skipped with Mia and Lexie my senior year, but we headed to Seattle instead of going to the beach with everyone else. We were rebels like that." Zach shrugged.

"Fine, if this is what you humans do for fun, why not. I would prefer running through Alaska and creating avalanches or racing my yacht, but whatever," conceded Zach.

"The yacht was his first love before he met you," Josh whispered loudly to Allie and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was his car," she questioned.

"Nah, the car is tied for second with his piano."

"Don't you mean third, now that I am in the picture?"

"You came in pretty late to the game, you are lucky to be at the top as it is."

"Late to the game, he is only sixteen!"

"Oh, so you will acknowledge his age when it is convenient for you?"

"Precisely," teased Allie as she tousled Josh's hair and he dodged her hand.

"Do you two have to talk about me like I am not here," questioned Zach. Allie and Josh glanced at each other before nodding.

"Yes," they said in unison and Zach chuckled.

"I don't like when you two are on the same page."

"I agree, who knows the type of trouble they can get into together," said Drew as he approached and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Drew, why aren't you eating," questioned Allie.

"I'm not that hungry right now. Zach, can we talk in private for a minute," asked Drew and Zach eyed him curiously, but nodded. He followed Drew away from the group as Allie frowned in confusion.

"I wonder what that's all about," wandered Allie and Josh smirked.

"Your ex-boyfriend and your mate, I'm sure that's awkward for you. Think they are talking about you? I know you didn't date Drew for long but I'm sure there is enough there to compare notes," teased Josh as he snickered.

"Oh, you think you are so funny. See, this is why we can't have nice moments together. Do I bring up your list of exes?"

"Um, yea, you teased me for a week about dumping Megan after prom."

"Well, you deserved that. The girl was not a favorite of mine, especially with her need to check out my boyfriend constantly, but you could have at least waited until the summer to end things. I guess you wanted to beat her to the punch, unlike Nina."

"Oh, really, you want to bring up the past," exclaimed Josh. The rest of the party goers shook their heads in amusement as Josh and Allie proceeded to bicker back and forth as usual.

Drew sat down on a large boulder beside the water and looked up at the night sky. The moon hung high above them and dimly illuminated the shore. Zach waited patiently for him to speak up and Drew took in a deep breath.

"So, um, Allie is going to turn soon? Sam just told me. The beginning of June, right?"

"Yes, my family found a way to turn her without it taking three days. Is that what this is about? I thought you were over Allie. I know you like her, but…."

"Actually, it isn't really about Allie. I have moved on, like really moved on," mumbled Drew as he averted his eyes from Zach's.

"So then what is the problem? Why do we need to talk?"

"There is something that Allie needs to know and I don't know how to tell her. It isn't exactly going to make me look good."

"What's going on, Drew?"

"Well, you remember Lexie?"

"You mean Allie's friend from the birthday party?"

"Yea, well, that night, when we met I imprinted on her," confessed Drew and Zach's booming laughter echoed around them. Drew shushed him.

"It isn't funny, Zach! What am I supposed to tell Allie?"

"That your wolfy gene is really weird," chuckled Zach.

"I didn't expect for it to happen, especially not at Allie's birthday party. Do you think she will be mad?"

"No, I mean it is weird, but I don't see why she would be mad about it."

"Good, then you don't have a problem telling her," said Drew nonchalantly and Zach guffawed.

"Dude, that is not happening!"

"Why not, you just said she would be cool with it."

"Yea, coming from you, but it isn't my news. Why should I have to tell her?"

"Because you are her mate and she looks at you all googly-eyed when you talk. You could read from the dictionary and she would treat it like poetry. Come on man, please, for me, I don't want things to be tense between us."

"So instead, you want me to tell my mate that her ex-boyfriend, who was against us being together because he believed they were meant for each other, imprinted on her friend at her birthday party?"

"I know it is awkward, but if anyone can smooth it over, it is you. I never expected for this to happen, but I am really happy with Lexie. I just don't want Allie mad at me because of it. I didn't expect to imprint."

"I don't know why not. You wolves have always been weird when it comes to your love interests. Just be happy it wasn't a kid."

"See, you already found the bright side! Now use that charm of yours to get her to forgive me. I feel like such a jerk. I gave you a hard time for being with her, but if you wouldn't have fallen in love, Allie and I might still be together and I can't imagine how that conversation would go. My parents warned me about this, but I didn't want to believe them. It could have turned out really crappy."

"But it didn't and as much as I would enjoy teasing you even more about this, everything worked out, Drew. Allie and I love each other. I am guessing you love Lexie since the wolfy gene has kicked in." Drew sighed dreamily and his eyes glazed over as he thought about his imprint.

"Yea, she is so beautiful and amazing. I love her so much."

"Then all's well that ends well. We are totally going to tease you about it for a while though. Josh probably will too," warned Zach and Drew chuckled as they turned back around to head for the bonfire.

"I figured as much. Thanks for being so cool about this. I wasn't exactly as accepting at first."

"Well I am not interested in Lexie, so that helps."

"That's true. So Sam told me it will only take a few hours for Allie to turn. Do you really think it will work that fast?"

"I saw what the serum can do. I wish it would take away the pain completely, but she is willing to endure the pain to become one of us and I cannot wait to start the next chapter of our lives together."

"You make her really happy and hopefully after she finds out about Lexie, I can be completely happy too. I am still worried that she will think I am a hypocrite."

"Oh you are one, but it isn't your fault. Just blame it on the wolfy gene. It isn't the first time it has caused sticky situations. In fact, consider yourself lucky." They laughed as they arrived back at the site where the others were enjoying the fish fry. Drew pointed over at Allie and Josh, who were still bickering.

"No, I don't care if you are his best bro. You do not get the largest bathroom in our cottage. You are lucky that I am willing to concede that you get your own room. You already have a room on the island and you are just being a big baby right now."

"I should get the biggest bathroom in the new cottage. I have known him longer. I have more reasons to use it and I don't understand why you are fighting me on this!"

"Because it's weird," argued Allie as she stomped her foot and Josh doubled over in laughter.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me? Al, you are such a girl sometimes," laughed Josh.

"Says the boy with more hair products than me," taunted Allie and Josh smiled smugly.

"Good, so we agree I have more stuff and therefore need more room in…."

"I am not having this conversation with you anymore," said Allie as she threw her hands up in exasperation. Zach shook his head and Drew winked at him.

"Compared to settling fights between those two, telling Allie about Lexie will be a cake walk for you," assured Drew and Zach nodded in agreement as watched Josh dodge Allie's hand before she could tousle his hair.

"Point taken," agreed Zach. Drew jogged over to the table where the rest of the pack was eating and Zach joined Allie and Josh by the bonfire. They laughed when he sat in between them to break them up.

"She isn't budging on the bathroom situation, Z. I guess you were right."

"Yea, I guess you will have to settle for the massive bathroom you have in the main house," said Zach.

"I am surprised she agreed to give me a room. You would think I annoy her or something," teased Josh and Allie rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Zach and smiled smugly.

"Josh, you can have a room in our cottage, but after we are married, I doubt you will want to use it very often. Not even you are that heavy of a sleeper," said Allie and Josh pretended to gag as she kissed her mate.

"Alright you two, I am going to get some more food before you make me lose my appetite," called Josh as he headed over toward the table with the pack. Zach chuckled at his friend and Allie snuggled into his side.

"If you really want to enjoy our cottage, maybe we should rethink you turning so soon," warned Zach.

"Oh no you don't Cullen…"

"Nayeli, when you phase, for the first year, you won't want to focus on anything but quenching your thirst. That means for a whole year, you won't think about us and our perfect cottage or what we can do in it," he reminded and her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, you mean…."

"Yep." She shook her head with a smile as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't believe that. There is not enough blood in the world that can make me forget how much I love you and want you. If anything, it will be great motivation to divert my attention to something other than blood as a newborn," she assured before kissing him.

"I hope so because even for a vampire, waiting a year would feel like an eternity," he whispered before kissing her again.

Rosalie cringed as she tried to drown out her son's conversation with his mate and Emmett smiled cheekily at her. They were sitting by the water with Jacob and Leah, enjoying the night of festivities.

"I am not prepared for him to talk about such things," groaned Rosalie as she pinched the bridge of her nose and Emmett chuckled.

"Aw come on, babe. We are his parents, what do you expect? Of course he is going to want to…."

"Emmett," growled Rosalie and he pulled her closer in his strong embrace.

"Don't worry. I already told Alice to make sure the walls of the cottage were sound proof." Rosalie sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"And sturdy," he added with a snicker. Jacob and Leah laughed as they watched Emmett cover his head to prevent Rosalie from slapping the back of it. She let out a huff and glared at her husband, but her glare softened when he smiled dimply at her. Rosalie smiled mischievously at Leah.

"I don't know why you are laughing. You are next. We all know how unexpectedly you wolves can imprint," warned Rosalie and Emmett's booming laugh echoed around them.

"Everyone hide your babies," bellowed Emmett and Jacob threw a balled up napkin at him as Emmett and Rosalie snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle sifted through another file on his computer as he scanned over Merek's notes and research again. The wee hours of the morning slipped by and the sunshine seeped through the edges of the curtain in the study. His search for answers on the new question constantly on his mind hit yet another dead end and he closed out of the database in frustration. Beeping alerted him to an incoming call and he smiled when Merek appeared on the flat screen on the wall across from his desk.

"Hello mate how goes it in Alaska," asked Carlisle.

"You need to hang out with Brits more often, Carlisle. I do believe I detect a bit more of your accent," teased Merek.

"It has been a while since I visited London. I should take Esme again soon."

"What is stopping you?"

"There is too much to do around here right now and once Allie is changed, she will need everyone's support."

"Then take a short trip before. You have a few days," suggested Merek.

"I am too busy. Your notes are impeccable, especially on the isolation of the red blood cells."

"You are going above and beyond my request, Carlisle. I am pleased you find my research interesting, but you have already checked over it for me."

"I believe it can help me with some questions that I still have."

"About the anesthesia?"

"No, I have turned my focus back to Zachary's DNA. I hoped you would call soon because I would like your input."

"I have been tying up some loose ends, so I have been a bit preoccupied. Really now Carlisle, is the unique marker in his DNA that concerning for you? It doesn't change the procedure."

"But what if it can change the way Allie behaves as a newborn?"

"How so?"

"Newborns only focus on their bloodlust, but Zach was never like that. He quenched his thirst, but was calmer than any newborn I have ever encountered. What if his genetic makeup has something to do with that?"

"What if that has to do with his power or the way he came to be? No one knows what the DNA of the offspring of two vampires would look like, so what if that makes it unique? The question seems like a moot point to me."

"Come now, Merek, isn't the scientist in you even a little bit curious," challenged Carlisle and Merek groaned.

"Fine, I will humor you. If your theory is correct and the changes in his DNA do correlate with his behavior, what would that mean for his mate?"

"What do we know about newborns?"

"Well, they are bloodthirsty, volatile, and in many cases, uncontrollable. Their emotions are unpredictable and anger seems to lie beneath the surface at all times. They will compete with anyone for blood, even those they may grow to care for. However, over time the feelings began to wane and their once suppressed personality and calmer emotions will creep back to the surface."

"And there have been exceptions to the rule," reminded Carlisle.

"I am a bit confused on the specifics in terms of your coven. Bella was the first to exhibit such control, correct?"

"As far as control, no, I was and then Rosalie."

"Aw yes, the boy's mother holds the trait of resistance. Maybe he simply got it from her. When exactly did you notice she was able to suppress such urges?"

"Early on in her existence, her need for revenge against the repulsive creatures that attacked her the night of her change showed me that she was extremely strong-willed. She killed the humans, but refused to drink their blood. Her need for revenge overcame that urge. When she found her mate bloody and dying from a grizzly attack, she carried him at least a hundred miles so I could turn him."

"She carried him while he was bleeding?"

"Yes, there was blood everywhere. At first, I thought she slipped up, but she didn't. It was quite the sight the day she brought Emmett to our family."

"You resisted due to your disgust with what you were and she resisted out of revenge…."

"And love the second time," added Carlisle.

"What about Bella?"

"Bella confused even Eleazar at first. As a newborn, she had an extraordinary level of self-control and was able to be in the same room with her father shortly after her transformation. We believed it was her ability, but once Eleazar realized that she was a shield, he found that her self-control was based on her mental preparation."

"So you have three accounts in your family where bloodlust did not usurp other desires."

"Five, if you include Renesmee and Zach, but my concern is that Allie will not be as lucky. If we could just find a way to ensure that…."

"Carlisle, tampering with his DNA and trying to isolate it is extremely dangerous. You don't know what you may find. Asa created him from methods we can never truly understand. We also don't know the full extent of the consequences that may come if we experiment with it more than we already have."

"If only she would answer me. I have tried to think of ways to summon her, but Edward says she will not come. It seems she told him that the last time we saw her would truly be the last because she had meddled enough in the balance of the world. She could answer so many questions for us."

"Not every question needs to be answered. You of all people should know that."

"I am a scientist…."

"You are a man of faith as well. Take it from a man that has nothing but his science. You have a family that loves you and are respected by vampires all over the world. You have a beautiful mate that adores you. You have the woman you love and yet you are sitting in a room in that luxurious house of yours to do what? To find answers to questions that do not need to be answered? I would give anything to see my Aleida again. You have your lady love. Go to her and enjoy your existence, Carlisle. Do not let the science of it all cloud your mind. I will explore the topic more on my own if it will appease you, but go. I will see you soon and we will have much to focus on. Until then, farewell." Carlisle let out a sigh as Merek signed off and he looked around the room. The house was quiet and he could hear the waves crashing in the distance. He turned off his computer and darted out of the house at vampire speed in search of his mate. Esme beamed with happiness when she saw him approaching Zach and Allie's cottage and she dusted off her hands.

"Taking a break," she asked as she stood up from the path of stone she was finishing. She gasped when he pulled her body flush against his and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I am done working. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are," he asked as he played with a strand of her caramel hair.

"Not today, no," she admitted with a smile.

"Then I have failed you as your husband. How about I make it up to you," he said as he swept her up into his arms.

"Carlisle, what has gotten into you," she giggled and he winked at her.

"The kids are gone and we have the island all to ourselves. I would be an utter fool to not take advantage of that."

"You are many things, my love, but never a fool," she said with a seductive smile and he laughed as he sped toward the house with his mate in his arms, ready to cherish their alone time together.

Zach reveled in the caressing touch of Allie's fingertips as she ran her hands through his hair. The couple was at her favorite diner for breakfast and watching waves hypnotically crash into the shore as they waited for her food to arrive. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the blankets of cloud coverage swirling throughout the region.

"My Aunt Alice was right. This is the perfect weather for me to go to the beach," he said as Allie scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why you act surprised. Isn't Alice right about everything?"

"For the most part, but my Uncle Edward says that if we don't second guess her, it will go to her head." The waitress placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Allie, but her eyes were trained on Zach. Allie had to bite her tongue from snapping at the waitress as the woman's eyes roamed over her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? A big man like yourself must have quite the appetite. Maybe I can bring you something on the house," suggested the waitress as Allie grumbled under her breath. Zach smiled politely, trying his best not to show too much of his dimples in hopes of not dazzling the woman further.

"Thank you, but really I am not hungry."

"We have a fresh batch of muffins straight out of the oven," suggested the waitress and Allie huffed.

"Fine, yes, if it will appease you, bring him a muffin and a glass of milk," snapped Allie and the waitress smirked at her before winking at Zach. Allie shook her head in disbelief as the waitress departed.

"Am I invisible, sometimes I feel invisible," said Allie and Zach chuckled.

"You are so cute when you get annoyed," he informed and she eyed him curiously.

"Okay Cullen, what's the catch? What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You brought me to my favorite diner for breakfast and keep giving me that dimpled grin that you know makes you look ridiculously gorgeous. It is annoying at times how flustered you can make me with those things. So, what is going on?"

"I am insulted that you don't think I can simply do something nice for you without an ulterior motive."

"And I am insulted that you think I don't know when you have an ulterior motive." He groaned.

"Okay fine, but don't shoot the messenger. He brought you to your favorite diner for pancakes and bacon," he reminded. The waitress sauntered back over with a blueberry muffin and glass of milk for Zach. He smiled politely at her.

"Thank you, that will be it," he said and she winked at him.

"Let me know if you need anything else. I am here to please," she called over her shoulder as she sauntered away and Allie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Still sitting right here, amazing," muttered Allie and Zach cupped her cheek.

"Nayeli, I only have eyes for you. Do you really doubt that," he questioned with his dimples on full display and she sighed dreamily.

"Never," she assured before kissing him.

"Good," he whispered, but she shook her head as if to break her trance.

"Alright, now stop dazzling me and get down to it. What is going on? I promise not to shoot the messenger, especially since bullets would do no good."

"Well, it is about Drew."

"Is this about that weird talk he wanted to have with you Friday night?"

"Yes and he wanted me to tell you something because he is embarrassed to tell you himself, so here it goes. He imprinted on Lexie," confessed Zach and Allie sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to say he still had feelings for me or something which would have been weird coming from my boyfriend. That is great! He is a great guy and deserves to be happy. When did he imprint on her," she asked as she picked up her fork to dig into her pancakes.

"At your birthday party," confessed Zach. She dropped her fork as her head darted up.

"Excuse me?" He laughed nervously.

"Does it really matter when? You said it yourself, he deserves to be happy."

"Are you telling me that my ex-boyfriend, the same ex-boyfriend that made us feel horrible about being together, the same one we stopped seeing each other for, imprinted on my friend during my birthday party?"

"Technically we stopped seeing each other for a few hours, so…."

"Zach," warned Allie and he quickly nodded.

"Yes, the same one. Drew, not me, you love me, so no shooting the messenger, remember?"

"I can't believe him! He totally flipped out on me about you and now this happens?"

"He didn't really flip out."

"He chased me through the forest naked," whispered Allie. Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, I can't really defend that. It all worked out though and now he can be happy too. Why are you so upset?"

"I am upset because the more I think about it, the more I realize how screwed up this all could have gotten if I wouldn't have met you. Zach, if you weren't in my life, Drew could have been the one taking me to that party, and he would have imprinted on her right in front of me? What kind of weird gene is that?"

"I told you that Jacob imprinted on my cousin when she was a baby and your father imprinted on your mother while he was dating her cousin, but this is the example that sends you over the edge?" She ran a hand through her hair and gave a sigh.

"I guess you have a point. At least Lexie wasn't my cousin…."

"Or a baby," he reminded and she giggled.

"You are right. I have the love of my life and now Drew has his. I am still going to tease him about it though."

"I would question your sense of humor if you didn't."

"So that was the big news and why you needed to take me out to breakfast?"

"Yes and I also wanted to spend some time with you alone before we head to the beach. It is going to be packed with rowdy teenagers thanks to this odd skip for no reason day."

"You know Cullen, if you keep saying it like that, people are going to catch on that you aren't like other boys your age," she warned before taking a bite of pancake.

"I will just blame it on being homeschooled," he teased.

After breakfast, Allie and Zach headed to First Beach in La Push for Senior Skip Day. He parked beside Josh's truck and she sighed when she saw the gaggle of girls gawking at Zach as he grabbed their things from the trunk of his BMW. He smiled kindly at the teenagers as he slipped a hand into Allie's and headed down the sandy trail to the beach.

"I don't think I will ever get used to the way females gravitate toward you. What makes it worse is that I can't exactly blame them," she grumbled and Zach kissed her cheek.

"Nayeli, I had to compete with Drew for your attention…."

"It was never a competition and I think we both know that."

"And neither is this. I love you and only you, so who cares if these girls are curious about me. Let them stare, but know that I am yours," he suggested and she smiled dreamily at him.

"You are, aren't you," she giggled.

"Yep and I have the ring to prove it," he informed as he showed her the black titanium band on his finger.

"Feel free to flaunt that around these girls all you want." Zach called over to Josh down the beach and Josh pointed to a large piece of driftwood a few yards ahead of the couple. They made their way over to the area and placed their belongings by Josh's. Allie handed Zach an umbrella to set up while she pinned down one of their large beach blankets on the sand. Josh jogged over to them with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Senior Skip Day, where the waves are perfect to ride and the girls are extra friendly," announced Josh. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Not really helping, J," said Zach and Josh frowned in confusion.

"What, are you two fighting or something? Is this about Drew imprinting?" Allie shook her head as a group of girls walked by and waved at Zach.

"No, we aren't fighting. I am just very aware that these girls are impatiently waiting for my boyfriend to take off his shirt," she informed and Zach's eyes widened.

"Wait, you think that's why they are staring at me so much today," he questioned and she winked at him as she sat down on the blanket under the umbrella.

"Of course they are, I am too, but I am allowed to see the goods," she teased and he sat down beside her.

"I have a bodysuit in the car if that would make you more comfortable."

"There isn't much you can do about it. Even the bodysuit will leave little to the imagination. Besides, I am sure Josh has no problem taking some of the attention off of you," she said as Josh sat down with them and started sifting through the cooler full of snacks they brought. He was only wearing green and black designer board shirts and a pair of sunglasses. His muscular physique was already on display and many of the girls were taking notice of it. He winked at Allie and flexed his biceps.

"Don't worry, Al. I am more than happy to distract the ladies as much as possible. Wouldn't want you to get too jealous and start taking girls out because they are looking at Z."

"I am not jealous, just aware of their fixation," she assured, but the longing sighs of the girls around them became more audible as Zach peeled off his red lightweight hoodie. He folded it up neatly and placed it into his bag, paying more attention to his belongings than the girls openly staring at him. The cloud coverage diminished any chance of his skin sparkling, but the view of him in nothing but red designer board shorts was a sight to see either way.

"Nope, can't blame them," admitted Allie as her eyes roamed over his boyfriend's chiseled abs. Zach grinned at her and pulled her into his arms as he nuzzled her neck. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, there will be time for that later. The guys are waiting for us down the beach. Allie, Colt brought an extra surf board for you. Are you coming," asked Josh.

"No, I want to catch up on some reading."

"Are you sure, it will be fun," said Zach.

"I am sure. Go have fun."

"Bummer, I was looking forward to seeing if you can keep up," called Drew as he approached the group. He gave a wave to Allie and nervous glance over at Zach, which Allie noticed.

"Yes Drew, I know about your unexpected revelation. I guess those genes of yours aren't the best at recognizing the appropriate time and place for such things to occur. I guess we both got surprises on my birthday," said Allie and he gulped. Josh and Zach shared a look and nodded at each other. Zach kissed Allie before standing up with Josh.

"Good luck, Drew," they said in unison before quickly walking away and Drew swallowed hard as the awkwardness crept between them.

"So should I sit down or are you too pissed to even talk about it?" Allie patted the spot beside her.

"Sit, we need to talk," she informed.

"Yea, we do. Look Allie, I am so sorry…."

"Drew, I am not pissed. I am confused and a bit surprised, but not angry. I am happy that you found someone. I just never realized how complicated things could have been between us. I am still new to all of this and I am not worried about my feelings. I have Zach. I came out unscathed, but isn't there some sort of protocol about these things?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we got together, you and my dad didn't even think about the possibility of what could happen? This happened with your parents, right? Plus, my dad and that awkward situation with Leah and my mom, I guess I am just curious if either of you ever took my feelings into consideration when you decided to date me knowing that something like this could happen? I got lucky, but what about other girls? The rest of the pack hasn't imprinted yet, right?"

"No, just me so far, but it isn't guaranteed and that is why being with you was worth the risk. No one knows when it will happen or if it will at all. I was willing to take the risk because I cared about you very deeply in that way. We might not have dated for long, but I was in love with you, Allie. When we were kids, I thought you were beautiful even when I thought most girls were gross. You have always been smart and funny and you are adventurous. You are so brave and you do things that most people would be scared to try, like leaving the rez and going to Stanford. I wanted to ask you out before you even went to California, but I didn't have the guts."

"Okay, this conversation just got more awkward."

"I am telling you all of this because I need you to understand my mindset at the time. I love Lexie and I am so happy that I have her, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't in love with you before I knew about her."

"How is that possible though, that you didn't know about her? The rez is such a small place. You never crossed paths even after I left for Stanford?"

"Your dad has always been aware of the next generation of the pack just like my dad has. They didn't know who would change, but they had a pretty good idea. The chances of imprinting don't kick in until we change and your dad made sure to shield you and the people close to you from all of it. Besides, Caleb kept us really busy and distracted once we turned. There were times when I never even saw my family for weeks, let alone other Quileutes. Lexie and I never ran in the same circles anyways. Look, no one has a foolproof blueprint of how it all works, but it does work out. It always finds a way to work out, but I am sorry how it happened. I felt horrible about it, especially since I gave you such a hard time about Zach."

"Does she know about you, about what you are?"

"Not yet, I was hoping to ease her into that discussion." She patted him on the back.

"Just a small suggestion, try not to chase her through the forest naked when you do tell her," she informed and he laughed. He placed his face into his hands.

"I am never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Probably not, but you never know, eternity is a long time," she teased back and he slowly nodded.

"Yea, for you maybe, but I don't plan on being around forever. Lexie doesn't have that luxury. We might still be getting to know each other, but I already know I would do anything for her. She is the one for me and she already feels the same, she just doesn't know why yet."

"Is she coming today? She loves to surf."

"She is on her way. I just wanted to talk to you before you saw us together."

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you. You are a great guy, Drew. I really am happy for you and I am glad everything has worked out."

"Speaking of things working out, I heard about the serum. Eternity isn't in the plans for me or Lexie, but you seem to be excited to start."

"Excited, nervous, all over the place," she admitted and he scooted closer to wrap his arm around her.

"You know that if you don't want to go through with it Zach would understand, right? He would never force you into anything so…."

"Drew, I want this. Zach has been the one holding back, not me. It doesn't mean I am not aware of how significant my decision is. There is no going back."

"Exactly, so what is the rush?"

"Why is this so hard for people to understand?"

"Because it isn't every day that someone makes this decision."

"It has already been made. Where do you see yourself in the next five years?" A small smile crept onto his lips.

"With Lexie, married, maybe some kids along the way after we get settled in a house of our own."

"And where do you see that house?"

"Maybe a few blocks from my parents…."

"Right, on the rez, a normal life, that is what you want even though you can do not so normal things. I have never wanted that even before I met Zach. I always wanted something more, something else, and when I met him I knew. In five years I see myself traveling the world with my husband, my mate. I see us running through forests and exploring new things together. This is what I want."

"Then I guess you will have it soon enough. Just promise me that if you do change your mind, you won't hesitate to let him know. Don't do something just because you feel trapped now that plans have been made."

"Zach would never pressure me. If anything, I am the one trying to apply the pressure so we can move this along. I just hope I can regain control of myself quickly afterwards so I can see my mom."

"Well you have plenty of people that will be there to help you with that, me included. I want us to be good friends Allie and I am not going anywhere," he assured and she gave him a hug.

"Good because I can always use great friends like you."

"I better head down there before the guys get all the good waves. Lexie should be here too. Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I will catch up with you in a bit. I just want to do some reading."

"Then I will leave you to it. See you later," he called as he stood up and jogged back down the beach. She waited until he was merely a small figure off in the distance before grabbing her book bag and pulling out a small notebook. Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw the number.

"Hey, thanks for letting me look over this. It means a lot to me that you are okay with me being involved," said Allie and Alice giggled.

"It does affect you the most after all. I told Carlisle that you will talk with him later. I know you are intimidated because of his experience, but you can always come to him with suggestions or if you need advice. We are all here for you."

"Thanks for doing this and keeping it just between us. I don't want Zach to obsess about this. He is already worried enough about it. I am just curious anyways."

"Your input is what makes this possible and you are a great addition to the family. Never let your insecurities get in the way of your ideas. You have a brilliant mind. Don't forget that because it will come in handy."

"Why do I have a feeling you know something that I don't?"

"Because you are smart enough to know that by now, but don't spend too much time on that today. You are at the beach with the boy you love. Go have fun."

"I will and thanks again," said Allie before hanging up. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her before relaxing back on the blanket and reading over the notes Carlisle and Merek compiled over the transformation procedure.

After reading over several pages of notes and theories, Allie joined Zach, Josh, and the pack down the beach to surf. Lexie was nervous when Allie arrived, but once Allie assured her that everything was fine, the two old friends fell into easy conversation. Allie was curious when Drew would reveal his secret to Lexie, but she could already see how much he was in love with the girl. The group spent hours on the beach, well after Senior Skip Day officially ended. Once the seniors from Forks High School headed back home for the day, the pack, Josh, and Zach built a bonfire. Tommy and Owen unloaded their grill on the beach and started it up to make steaks and hot dogs while the others unloaded coolers of side dishes and desserts for a nice dinner on the beach. Allie and Zach strolled down the shore hand in hand as the sun briefly appeared in the distance and the clouds parted to streak across the sky. The sun's illumination behind the spatter of clouds was not enough to affect his skin, much to the chagrin of Allie who loved the way it sparkled. The shadows of the evening were already in place and the last rays of light trailed across the sky to create pinks, reds, oranges, and blues as twilight made its way to the forefront. Allie wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him as they stared out at the beach. The music from the stereo Josh brought out echoed from the distance and they swayed to the music as they held each other closely.

"You know, nayeli, you aren't the only one who knows when their mate is keeping something from them," he informed and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Give me some credit. I know you and even if I didn't, I know the way a heart picks up in pace when a human is trying to hide something. It is okay if you don't want to tell me. I just hope you know that you always can." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled lovingly at him.

"I do know that and I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I need to tell you something that I have been keeping from you."

"Something else," she questioned and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes and I know that look, but I didn't just keep it from you. I haven't been open about it to most of my family or even Josh. It is a bit overwhelming and a lot to deal with, but it involves you and I think you have the right to know."

"If Josh doesn't know, then it must be a pretty big secret."

"It is, so how about you sit down," he suggested as he lifted her onto the boulder behind them. He climbed onto it to sit beside her.

"You know how I told you about Asa?"

"Yes, the woman that helped to create you for your parents."

"Right, well when you and I met, she came to me one night to show me my future. It is a really long story, but she showed me my future with you and what we will be someday," he confessed.

"What did she show you? Was I a vampire in your future?"

"Yes and we were together. We also were at a coronation for the new rulers of the vampire world."

"Who was the coronation for," she questioned and he glanced over at her before looking down. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"It was for you."

"For us," he corrected and she gulped.

"Right, for us, so Asa showed you a future where you and I…." She trailed off as the thought made her heart race and he nodded.

"You and I take over as the rulers in the future."

"Do you know when?"

"No, but apparently, it isn't for a while. Marcus and Didyme aren't exactly young but that is nothing new for our kind. Asa didn't tell me when, just that it would happen," he explained as he glanced over at her to gauge her response. She let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to say."

"It is a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know before you were changed."

"Why?"

"Allie, by becoming a vampire and joining me in this eternity, you are also agreeing to rule the world one day. That is a lot."

"So this is the burden you have been carrying around since we met. I always thought it was because of your powers, but it is because you will be like a king."

"And you will be my queen, unless you decide otherwise." She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Did you really think that telling me this would change my mind? It is in our future. She showed it to you for a reason."

"One thing I have learned from my Aunt Alice's visions is that futures are never permanent. Some paths are more formidable to overcome than others but…."

"Cullen, in a few days you are going to graduate and after that, I am going to become a vampire. That is my choice. This doesn't change it. Leave it to you to think that you could offer a girl the entire vampire world and she would turn you down." His dimples deepened as he grinned.

"Really, you are okay with this?"

"I might not have known just how it would play out, but I have always known that you are special. My dad, the pack, and even vampires treat you differently. They talk about you like you are this force that they have never seen before. I am well aware of the man you will become and I always have been, even before I imagined you with a crown," she informed and he sighed in relief.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you and I want you forever. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into before you couldn't change your mind."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I know what I want and what I need. I don't need Alice or Asa to show me those paths to know they both lead me to you," she assured as she crawled onto his lap. He beamed with happiness and tenderly kissed his mate, feeling as if a heavy burden was relinquished after confessing what they were destined for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A permanent scowl was on Rosalie's face as she stared back at the woman she barely recognized in the mirror. Bella and Edward's snickers from the flat screen in the room of the house in Forks did nothing to quell her frustration and Alice glared at the screen.

"You two are not helping matters by treating it like a source of entertainment," scolded Alice and Edward shrugged.

"Hey, you are lucky the threat of exposure is too great or we would be there to tease her in person. I may not be able to read your thoughts through the screen, but calm down, Rosalie. You always wanted to be a mother and now you get to look the part," teased Edward and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Just ignore them, Rose," advised Alice as she applied another layer of makeup.

"Must you add the crow's feet so heavily," grumbled Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"You are supposed to look at least 43."

"I thought we agreed on 42," challenged Rosalie.

"Zach looks much older than 18 now, so don't push your luck. Besides, you still look beautiful and it isn't like you are the only one going through the process. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme didn't give me a hard time when I used the makeup to age them. How else are you going to see your son graduate from high school? I am done anyways, so stop frowning. You still look beautiful," assured Alice as she stepped back to admire her work. Rosalie scrutinized over her features in the mirror before turning to face the screen. Bella smiled kindly at her.

"You look great, Rose. Definitely old enough to be Zach's mother, but beautiful as always," complimented Bella.

"And don't worry, children are supposed to age you," teased Edward and Bella nudged him as he smiled crookedly at his sister.

"Oh dear brother, if you were here right now instead of on the island, I would…."

"Make me have to ask my wife to shield my mind from your violent thoughts I am sure. You really should relax. This is a time to celebrate, not worry about your vanity," reminded Edward. Alice smiled as Emmett entered the room and grinned at his wife. The makeup he was wearing made him look like a man in his forties and he wore a smart, black suit to accompany his aged appearance.

"Don't let Edward get to you, babe. You look gorgeous. You know if I really was as old as I look now, I would probably be going through a midlife crisis and need to prove how potent I still am. Care to test out that theory," he asked mischievously as he pulled her into his arms. Rosalie scanned him over with his dark curls peppered with gray and the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. She bit her lip with a smile as he pressed his body against hers, but Alice pulled them apart.

"Oh no you don't, it took me way too long to make you look like you actually belong in the audience of a high school graduation and not among the graduating class. Please save your torrid affairs for later," pleaded Alice and Rosalie groaned.

"Fine, but after this graduation is over, I am peeling all this goop off. I need to finish getting ready. Edward, Bella, the show is over," announced Rosalie before turning off the flat screen and marching into her closet. Alice shooed Emmett out of the room.

"I know what you plan on doing if I leave you two alone, so I am going to get ready in here. Go get Jasper and tell him I will be ready for him in thirty minutes," informed Alice and Emmett rolled his eyes as he exited the bedroom. Alice clapped happily and closed her eyes, so she could focus on the exciting events taking place in the next few days.

Zach scrunched his nose in disgust as he stared in the mirror at the bright yellow graduation gown and cap he adorned. The days after Senior Skip Day blurred by faster than he wanted them to and it was finally the day he was dreading, Graduation Day. It was not entirely the date itself that was anxiety-inducing. It was more about the events that would transpire after it was over. With each passing day, Allie's transformation crept closer and while he could not wait for his mate to become a vampire, the uncertainty around her transformation and year as a newborn still weighed heavy on his mind. To exacerbate the situation even more, he had to engage in the traditions of high school one more time before fulfilling his promise to Josh to be by his side during their senior year. He frowned at the tassel as it swished into his face and Josh chuckled at his friend's annoyance.

"Before you say anything, yes these monstrosities are necessary. It is tradition. I asked," said Josh as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yellow, really, you know I am not obsessed with fashion like you are, but yellow?"

"Every year the seniors complain about the color of the gowns and every year it falls on deaf ears. Personally, I think it is the school's way of getting back at us for the skip day and senior prank, but that's just me."

"I will never understand how having the football team scream out this is Sparta and break out into a water balloon fight in the parking lot constitutes as a senior prank."

"Because we are the Forks High School Spartans, you know, like from that old movie 300?"

"I know the movie, still don't get the joke," muttered Zach as he adjusted his cap.

"Stop being a Debbie Downer. We are finally graduating. After today, you will officially be the best, best bro ever by completing senior year with me."

"J, I have always been the best, best bro. I am just ready to get this over with. I can't believe Aunt Alice kicked us out of the house and made us get ready over at your place. I am relieved my parents and some of the rest of my family can be at the ceremony, but she is really getting into this."

"How exactly is that going to work? For the entire school year, we have been walking on eggshells, taking secret back roads, and sneaking your family in and out of Forks in the wee hours of the morning so no one will catch on that they do not age, but suddenly some makeup will resolve all that? Why didn't she just do it sooner?"

"She says it has more to do with the impact our family left on Forks the last time we were here. Aunt Bella being the police chief's daughter really made the rumor mill swirl when she got involved with a Cullen. Plus, our family usually keeps a low profile when they are in high school and don't make friends, but Aunt Bella stood out quite a bit. Her relationship with Uncle Edward changed things for us here, so we need to be careful, but I am pleased how well it has worked out. After those first few days here, I wasn't sure I would be able to stay," admitted Zach and Josh chuckled.

"You and me both, so are you ready to go?"

"Yea, Allie said she will meet us there. She said she has some things to do at her house before we head to the island. I hope she doesn't miss out on me walking across the stage. This tradition may all be very human, but I still want her there."

"I am sure she will be there to fawn over you, yellow gown and all. She will probably say it brings out your eyes," teased Josh and Zach chuckled as the boys made their way to Josh's truck, ready for their final day as high school students.

Allie zipped up another suitcase and placed it in the corner of her room before crawling back onto her bed. She grabbed the notebook full of Carlisle and Merek's annotations and began reading the final pages over again. She was fascinated by how meticulous and detailed the methodology was and became engrossed in the reading. The sound of a knock on her door made her jump and her mother smiled at her as she entered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured you would be on your way to Forks by now." Allie tucked the notebook back in her drawer and hugged her mother.

"I am about to leave. I was just finishing up here. I want to be able to focus on celebrating with Zach and Josh instead of moving. He may not show it that much but this is important to him."

"It should be. He is graduating from high school. That is a big accomplishment. I still remember when you graduated. In fact, you packed up these suitcases then too. I keep telling myself it is no different. You are just going away again, not completely changing species," said Emily as sadness filled her eyes and Allie pulled her mother in for a tight hug.

"Mom, please don't look at me like this is goodbye."

"What if it is? Allie, I understand that you want this life and it is your choice. I just want to make sure you understand that you may not wake up the same person. When humans embrace the supernatural elements around them, they can do things that they may not be proud of. Vampires are bloodthirsty creatures by nature. You don't know if you will be able to control your urges or not. Just because the Cullens found ways to not feed on humans does not mean you will not be tempted."

"I know what I am doing, mom," said Allie as she plopped back down onto her bed and Emily sat down as well.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Allison, just listen to me for a moment, okay? You are an adult, so you can make your own decisions, but I am still your mother. I love you and I want what is best for you. Zach is a wonderful young man and I know how much you two love each other, but becoming a vampire is not something you should take lightly. When you wake up, you might not be able to control how much you want blood. You are messing with the supernatural and I am not sure that you understand how dangerous you may be to yourself and others when you do that."

"What, like how dad was when he hurt you," challenged Allie, but immediately regretted the words when Emily flinched.

"Your father made a mistake, but he didn't have a choice about becoming a wolf. You have one," argued Emily.

"You are right, I do have a choice and I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to fight about this. I am just tired of people trying to talk me out of it. I accept the risks. Zach is worth it. Our future is more than worth it. Everyone keeps telling me about what could go wrong, but I know what can go right. You will see. Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know that," questioned Emily as tears filled her eyes. Allie slipped her hands into her mother's.

"Because I trust Zach and the Cullens, they wouldn't let me do something if they thought it would put me in harm's way. I have been going over Carlisle and Merek's notes and it is going to work, mom."

"I have no doubt they can change you. I am concerned about what happens after they do."

"I have a lot of reasons to snap out of my bloodlust once I am turned. Zach, you, dad, there are plenty of people that I will remember to stay in control for, but especially you. I know that I can't be around you if I can't stay in control. I will find a way," assured Allie and Emily hugged her again.

"I love you, Allie. I love you so much. I just want what is best for you."

"This is what is best for me. I have no doubt about that. I better get going. I will never forgive myself if I miss Zach walking across the stage." Allie kissed her mother's cheek before jogging out of the house. Emily slowly folded up the rest of the shirts on Allie's bed as she heard her daughter's car pull out of the driveway. Sam walked into the bedroom and sat down beside his wife.

"She is right you know? She has thought about this and we have to have faith that we raised her right. Besides, I trust the Cullens. I never wanted this life for her, but she loves Zach."

"I have spent most of my life believing that becoming a vampire is not the right thing to do. The Cullens are good people, but that does not mean others of their kind are. It will take me time to accept that our bloodline has a gene that changes people so they can protect our tribe against vampires and now our daughter is going to be one. If Allie can't control herself, how will she be any different than a vampire you would have to battle if…."

"That isn't going to happen. I trust the Cullens. They have saved our tribe too many times to lose faith in them now. I am surprised you are so concerned. I was the one freaking out before and you were the one using your power over me to make me accept this."

"I will always accept Zach as the boy she loves, but accepting that our daughter will be a vampire is different. It will take time, but I will figure it out," assured Emily as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her close, knowing that she needed time to accept the choices of their daughter.

Allie hurried out of her car and smoothed out her little black dress as she weaved through the crowd of students and their guests. The sea of yellow in front of Forks High School made it harder to find her boyfriend and she sighed in relief when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. He nuzzled her neck with a grin.

"You look beautiful, nayeli," he whispered into her ear. She turned in his arms to face him and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Wow, leave it to my perfect boyfriend to even make a yellow graduation gown look good. Your eyes are so beautiful right now," she said dreamily and leaned in to kiss him, but Josh's chuckle snapped her out of her trance.

"I told you, Z. She is so easily dazzled," teased Josh and Allie nudged him.

"Are you two ready to graduate? There are way more people here than at my high school graduation."

"Yep and don't worry, my Aunt Alice is saving you a seat inside," informed Zach.

"The pack is here too. I think Z and I have the largest support group present and it doesn't even include all of the family," said Josh. Zach gasped when his senses perked up and a familiar scent filled his nose.

"I hope two more are okay," said Garrett as he strolled over to them with Kate. The couple laughed as Zach excitedly hugged them.

"Uncle Garrett, Aunt Kate, what are you doing here," he asked and Kate shrugged.

"We knew it would be too flashy if all of us were in attendance, so we decided that two of us would come and the others would see you at your party tomorrow night," explained Kate.

"I wish everyone could be here, but I know that would raise a lot of questions," said Zach and Garrett ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry. Alice is going to film the ceremony for the others and you will have a blast with them tomorrow," assured Garrett. Alice made her way over to them, maneuvering her tiny body through the crowd with ease. All of their eyes widened when they saw her in her disguise. Her clothing was toned down to only a designer white and yellow sundress and her face held the worn down appearance of a human's instead of its usual impeccable complexion.

"Aunt Alice, you look….what is the word," mumbled Zach.

"Old," attempted Garrett and Alice planted her tiny fists on her hips as she glared at him.

"You of all people are one to talk about being old, Garrett. I wouldn't bring up the subject for long around Rosalie. She isn't as amused as the rest of us are," warned Alice and Kate smirked.

"Rosalie hates this, saw that one coming a mile away," teased Kate.

"It is about time you two arrived. I wasn't sure who would make it first, you or Allie. Dawdling on such an important day is just ridiculous," scolded Alice.

"We were driving, not dawdling. Thanks for leaving the car at the dock," said Garrett. Alice kissed Zach and Josh's cheeks and clapped happily.

"You two look so adorable. We will see you inside," informed Alice. Allie kissed Zach and tousled Josh's hair before following the others inside to take their seats. Josh took in a deep breath as some of the teachers came outside to gather all of the students and instruct them where to go.

"By the end of the day, we will be high school graduates. Let's do this, Z," said Josh and the two boys laughed as they performed their secret handshake before following the rest of the students into the school.

Leah tried her best not to laugh at the appearance of the Cullens as they took their seats inside the auditorium. In her mind, Carlisle and Esme always played the role of the doting grandparents, so their gray wigs and makeup only made them look the part even more. However, Rosalie's appearance starkly contrasted the statuesque bombshell she was known to be. Alice made sure to cover up her curvaceous body with more modest clothing and the special makeup morphed her flawless face into that of a woman in her forties. The pack even noticed that while she was still beautiful, it was not an otherworldly type of beauty they were accustomed to seeing. Jacob snickered when Rosalie tugged at the black sweater Alice bought for her to go over the simple white dress she was wearing. Leah nudged her husband.

"Be nice," she warned.

"You think it is funny too," accused Jacob.

"True, but I am her best friend. I am allowed to pick on her," reminded Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"I never agreed to that rule," said Rosalie and Leah shrugged.

"It was in the fine print," teased Leah.

"Incoming," whispered Jasper and Alice smiled at Angela as she approached the group. The woman did not change in demeanor much since high school. She was far more comfortable in her body, but still shy. She began to fidget as she waved at everyone.

"I am not sure if you remember me, but we went to high school together. I am….."

"Angela, it is so nice to see you. Zach said one of our old classmates worked at his school. How have you been," asked Alice and Angela sighed in relief at Alice's greeting.

"I am great. Ben and I got married five years after we graduated and we have two kids, Timothy and Grace. They are sitting toward the back with Ben. Allie, it is so great to see you again. I guess this means the rumors I have been hearing are true. You are dating Zach, right," asked Angela and Allie nodded.

"Did Ben tell you," asked Allie.

"One of the things about being a librarian at a high school is that you hear all the gossip. Zach was quite a hot commodity when he first arrived. Many of the girls were disappointed to find out you two were together, but I think it is wonderful. Two amazing young people like you deserve to find happiness with each other."

"Thank you, Angela," said Allie and Alice intercepted Angela's question before she even had to ask.

"Bella and Edward were unable to make it, but we tried to make sure Zach had the support of some of his family on his big day. It is so wonderful to be in Forks again," said Alice.

"I was curious if they would be able to attend. Please say hello to them for me. If you will excuse me, I have to go take my seat. It was great to see all of you again," said Angela and they waved goodbye as she headed back toward Ben and the rest of her family. Rosalie sighed in relief.

"That's one last thing to worry about," whispered Rosalie and Emmett wrapped his arm around his mate with a comforting smile.

"I know you hate how we look right now, but look at the bright side. We are here to see our baby boy graduate from high school. Did you ever think this would happen for us," he questioned and she smiled serenely.

"No, we are truly blessed. I am truly blessed," she informed as she scooted closer to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"And don't worry, you are still the sexiest woman here," he assured.

"I better be or Alice did way too good of a job."

The graduation began and Zach was amazed by how boring it ended up being. All of the buildup, excitement, and nervousness fizzled out into an hour long ceremony full of speeches about living life to the fullest and taking advantage of their opportunities in the future. He had to hide his smile as even the human teenagers began to yawn. It was a stark contrast from the rowdiness on the last day of school. Once the last bell rang to dismiss the seniors that day, they cheered and celebrated the last of their high school days. However, the ceremony had many of them glancing at the time and letting their minds wander. There was only one moment they were waiting for and an audible sigh fell over the students when the first names were announced. Zach chuckled when his best friend's name was called and Josh jogged onto the stage. The pack made a point to hoot and holler for Josh and he gave a bow after receiving his diploma. Zach felt himself get nervous as the principal began announcing the students with last names starting with C.

It surprised him, but he felt a sense of pride when his name was called and the auditorium broke out into a round of applause. He was careful to gently shake the principal's hand and take his diploma before turning to the crowd in search of his family. His dimples deepened as his family stood up to clap for him and he waved at his parents. He winked at Allie when she whistled for him and made his way back to his seat. If he was human, he would have blushed when the pack continued to ham it up for him until the principal had to clear her throat so the ceremony could continue. He looked back at his family and waved again before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. He assumed that its significance would mean next to nothing in the grand scheme of his existence, but his heart swelled with pride when he thought about making it to that point. There was much more to come in his eternal life, but he was proud to have accomplished such a feat nonetheless.

By the time the ceremony ended, the students were more than happy to toss their caps and congratulate each other before finding their families. Rosalie was the first to greet her son and he chuckled when she hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, baby boy," she whispered in his ear and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, mom." His father was next and he hugged each of his family members and the pack before pulling Allie into his arms, while Josh was greeted.

"How does it feel to be a high school graduate," she asked.

"Nice, but I have to admit that I hope the party on the island is livelier than the ceremony."

"I was bored out of my mind during mine as well, which probably was a bad sign since I was the valedictorian. I was so worried about giving my speech that once it was done, I pretty much zoned out." Zach chuckled and held her close as he watched his family members and friends congratulate Josh. Seth ruffled his nephew's hair, much to Josh's chagrin and Seth's amusement. Kaya playfully scolded her mate for the move while Leah fixed her son's hair for him. Jacob whispered words of praise to his son, making Josh smile even more and hug his father. The pack gave him high fives and teased him about the color of his gown. He grinned even more when Rosalie pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. Emmett whispered a joke to him and he laughed as he shook his head. Alice was more than happy to fix his hair again before he was congratulated by Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, and Kate. Zach sighed happily.

"You know, if I didn't know that most of my family was caked in makeup and I would be jetting off to an island tonight, this would seem like a very normal family," he whispered to Allie and she winked at him.

"Normal is totally overrated. I prefer the jetting off to an island," she informed with a giggle. Josh ran over to them excitedly and pointed toward the exit.

"All the seniors are heading down to the beach to celebrate graduation. We should go check it out," suggested Josh.

"You want to go to another party after what happened last time," questioned Zach and Josh rolled his eyes.

"That was different. Besides, the pack will be there for backup. Please," whined Josh. She wrapped an arm around him and nodded in agreement.

"I am with Josh on this one. It isn't every day you get to graduate. Let's go enjoy it for a bit," urged Allie.

"I don't know if my parents will go for this," said Zach.

"Go party it up, baby boy," called Emmett as he and Rosalie weaved through the group. Zach groaned louder.

"Do I have to go," he asked and Rosalie kissed his forehead.

"You must get your annoyance at these types of situations from me because your father seems far more excited about this than you do. Just go for a bit and try to have fun. If you aren't enjoying yourself, then leave," suggested Rosalie. Seth clapped him on the back.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Z. It will be fun," encouraged Seth.

"I am surprised you are so hesitant. Since when don't you enjoy a good party," asked Kaya.

"Since I have an island to get to, I am ready to get out of here and back to my happy existence with my island and yacht. Doesn't anyone understand how much I love my yacht," whispered Zach and Kaya laughed.

"Oh we all know how much you love it," assured Kaya.

"Baby boy, just go for an hour and check it out. You might actually like it," encouraged Emmett and Zach crossed his arms in a pout. Allie huffed.

"I cannot believe we are even talking about this. Leave it up to you to complain about going to a party. We are going. Come on," said Allie with a giggle as she slipped her hand into Zach's.

"I love the way you giggle," he said dreamily and followed her toward the exit. Josh smirked.

"He is so whipped," he mumbled and Seth ruffled his hair.

"It will happen to you soon enough. Then you will know what it is like to fall victim to the power of love," assured Seth and Kaya arched an eyebrow at him.

"Fall victim," she questioned, but laughed when he showered her with kisses.

"Yes, because I couldn't resist you the moment I saw you and now I will do anything to make you happy," he reminded.

"That goes both ways," she assured before kissing him and Rosalie scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, leaving now," she muttered and Emmett chuckled as he followed his mate toward the exit. The rest of the family and the pack headed out of the school as well and watched as students surrounded Zach, Josh, and Allie in the parking lot. Zach laughed at the bevy of questions about their plans for the night and Josh put his hands up to silence the crowd consisting mostly of females.

"Thanks for all the invites to your parties, but we do have plans tonight. We are going to head to the beach though," assured Josh. Courtney made her way through the crowd and beamed with happiness at the news. Allie noticed that the girl's eyes never left Zach.

"Good because you still haven't signed my yearbook and I need to give you my number so we can keep in touch. See you there, Zach. Come on girls," said Courtney. She sauntered away with her group of friends and Josh huffed.

"What am I, chopped liver," grumbled Josh. He grinned when Megan stepped forward to hug him.

"Of course not, will you give me a ride to the beach? I know we decided to end things since we are going to different colleges, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate together. What do you say," asked Megan as she ran her hands up his chest. He happily nodded.

"No problem. Z and Al are you coming," he asked, but Zach shook his head.

"We'll meet you there," replied Zach. Josh helped Megan into his truck before hopping in. He revved the engine and turned up the stereo as he barreled through the parking lot. The seniors began to disperse to head to the beach and Zach groaned again.

"Do we really have to go? I don't want to deal with Courtney tonight," he whined.

"Oh don't you worry, I will deal with Courtney," grumbled Allie.

"Nayeli, be nice, she just has a crush," warned Zach and it was Allie's turn to pout.

"Yea, yea, I have heard that before. We still should go. Come on, I will drive," she informed and he opened her door for her before getting into her car. They pulled in front of the curb by the school where his family was still standing.

"Aunt Alice, when are Alexander and Lena coming," he questioned.

"They will be here around midnight, but you go have fun," answered Alice and Esme nodded in agreement.

"They can wait, sweetheart. Go have fun with your friends. Evan, you and the boys should join them," said Esme.

"I don't know. We weren't exactly invited," said Evan and Zach frowned in confusion.

"When has that ever stopped you before," asked Zach and Tommy guffawed.

"Thanks for the love, dude," said Tommy.

"I am kidding. Hurry up and get in your cars so you can follow us down there," said Zach. Tommy, Owen, Daniel, Evan, Braden, and Colt raced over to their trucks, but Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I promised Lexie we would spend time together today," confessed Drew.

"Plan on telling her the truth," asked Allie, but he shook his head.

"Not yet, I still think it is too soon. She is still getting used to hanging out with everyone."

"Then you should bring her to the beach for the party. It will be fun and a good way for us to hang out again," advised Allie and Drew's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be too awkward? I don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with her for me," he asked.

"You have no problem coming over to my boyfriend's house to play video games all the night, but you are worried about this?"

"I guess you have a point," conceded Drew.

"It will be fine," assured Allie.

"Yea, if I have to be at this thing, then you should have to suffer with me," added Zach.

"It is a graduation party, not the Spanish Inquisition," teased Drew.

"You haven't been around Courtney," said Zach.

"Thanks for being so cool about me and Lexie, guys. It means a lot to me. I will go pick her up and meet you there." Drew jogged to his truck and Carlisle stepped closer to the car to speak with them.

"You two have fun. Allie, please try to keep my grandson and Josh out of trouble. There will be a lot of prying eyes with open ears, so be careful what you say and do. The rest of us are headed to the house. Call if you need anything," said Carlisle and Zach waved at his family.

"See you later," said Zach and Carlisle smiled proudly at his grandson.

"Congratulations again, we will celebrate properly as a family later, but for now go have fun with your classmates. We will be at home if you need us. It appears some of us are ready to change into more…comfortable clothes," informed Carlisle as he glanced back at the others. Zach chuckled when he saw his mother and Uncle Jasper. His mother adjusted her sweater again and Jasper loosened his tie.

"I am glad Aunt Alice took pictures and recorded it because this priceless," chuckled Zach.

"I am sure the rest of the family will enjoy it when we get home," agreed Carlisle. Allie and Zach waved goodbye to the others before driving away. Rosalie sensed a human approaching and turned to see a woman making her way over to the family.

"Hello, I am Melany Elliott. I teach English Literature and just wanted to finally meet the people responsible for raising such an impressive young man like Zachary. Mrs. and Mr. Black, it is nice to see you again as well. Having the boys in my class this year has been wonderful."

"Zach speaks very highly of you. He enjoyed your class," said Rosalie.

"I understand that the boys were accepted at the University of Alaska. I am so proud of them. However, I do believe that with their advanced skills, they could attend an Ivy League college. I have a friend that works at Harvard and would be more than happy to write letters of recommendation for both of them."

"I am sure I speak for all of us when I say thank you and we appreciate the offer, but the boys are looking forward to heading back to Alaska. It is where Zach is from and Josh visits regularly," explained Leah.

"They will be successful no matter where they get their degrees, but I wanted you to have the option nonetheless. I have taught many great young minds, but never like your sons. I wish them nothing but the best. You should be very proud of them," praised Mrs. Elliott and Rosalie beamed with pride as she thought about her son's journey in the past year.

"We are and thank you for coming to speak with us," said Rosalie. Mrs. Elliott gave them each a smile before departing and Emmett pulled his wife into his arms.

"Sounds like baby boy made quite the impression here. I told you he would do well," boasted Emmett.

"You were right. Our son always finds a way to make people love him," agreed Rosalie with a boastful smile of her own.

First Beach was full of rambunctious seniors ready to celebrate the end of their high school days with a beach party. Fires and tiki posts lit up the shore as twilight descended and Zach and Allie made their way toward the festivities. Many of his classmates greeted him with waves and shouted welcomes as the couple stepped onto the beach. Some of the seniors set up blankets and beach chairs to lounge in. Others parked their cars on the beach, but most in attendance were beside the bonfire the pack set up. Josh brought out his stereo and blared music for the impromptu dance party that broke out. Zach and Allie laughed as they approached the group of teenagers enjoying the music. Many of the girls from Forks High School gravitated toward the pack. Tommy, Owen, Daniel, Braden, Colt, and Evan were more than happy to welcome the attention. Zach scanned the area for his best friend and rolled his eyes when he saw Josh and Megan sitting on a piece of driftwood off to the side. They were engaged in a heavy make out session and Zach loudly cleared his throat to get his best friend's attention as he and Allie approached.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourselves," said Zach and Josh hopped up to greet his friends.

"I thought you two flaked out on us! We have been here for an hour."

"Sorry, but Allie wanted to stop at home to change clothes. I am happy to see everyone changed out of the graduation gowns," said Zach as he looked around.

"Katie and Chad said they are going to burn theirs in the bonfire. Those things are hideous," said Megan.

"That is one tradition that should have died a long time ago," said Josh.

"I am going to get a beer from the cooler. Do you guys want anything," asked Megan and Zach frowned in confusion.

"A beer, how old are you again," he questioned and Josh gave him a look as Megan eyed him curiously.

"The same age as you. What is the big deal," asked Megan. Josh stepped in before Zach could answer.

"You know Zach is old school. I blame the homeschooling. Thanks, but no thanks. We will just get something later," covered Josh and Megan slowly nodded as she glanced back at Zach again.

"Suit yourselves, I will be right back," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Josh nudged Zach.

"Dude, you can't freak out about stuff like that," whispered Josh.

"Alcohol makes people do stupid things like try to start fights with beings that prey on them. Jeremy was drunk at Courtney's party, remember? Besides, it is illegal," whispered Zach.

"It is a party, Z. People are going to drink."

"Are you," challenged Zach.

"Of course not, my parents would kill me."

"Then why are you allowing Megan to put that poison into her body when you know how it makes people act?"

"Hey, I don't own her. She can do whatever she wants and it is her party too. Everyone is here to have fun."

"I am all for having fun, but I don't understand this fascination you humans have with drinking that stuff. It just makes you act stupid. Do you know how many idiotic things happen because of alcohol? Car wrecks, fights, sexual assaults…."

"Why must you act like the morality police every time you see humans acting like humans?"

"Because it's weird," exclaimed Zach and Josh threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Al, please talk some sense into your mate. This is a party," said Josh. Allie wrapped her arms around Zach's waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I agree with both of you. Zach is right, alcohol can be dangerous. However, Josh has a point. This is a party, so let's stop worrying about what other people are doing and try to have fun. Promise me you will try," said Allie as she ran a hand through his curly hair and Zach nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will, nayeli."

"Good, now let's go you two," she said and they chuckled as she grabbed their hands and pulled them toward the dance floor. Drew and Lexie spotted them and waved them over with bright smiles. They all laughed when Daniel, Tommy, and Owen started dancing around the girls. Evan, Colt, and Braden were too busy dancing with three girls they met at the graduation ceremony to notice.

"Enough talking and more dancing," shouted Owen over the music and the crowd cheered. More of the seniors joined in on the dancing and Josh turned up the music even more as one of his favorite songs came on. Zach held his hand out to Allie.

"When in Rome, right," he asked and she giggled as they danced. Megan returned with a group of her friends and everyone danced, laughed, and took turns doing their favorite dances as they celebrated the beginning of summer and end of school.

The party continued on, but Zach, Allie, and Josh headed back to the Cullen House a few hours later to get ready to head back to the island. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for their son on the porch when the three of them parked in front of the house and Zach hugged his parents.

"Is everything okay? We didn't stay out too late. It is only ten," he assured, which made her laugh.

"You aren't in trouble. We just wanted to spend some time with you before we head to the island and everyone wants your attention. Allie, do you think we could steal our son away for a few minutes," asked Rosalie.

"No problem. I need to shower and grab the rest of my things from the closet," she said before entering the house. Josh was about to go inside as well, but Rosalie grabbed his hand.

"Don't forget your gift," she informed before pulling a small box from her pocket. He grinned from ear to ear when she tossed it to him and he quickly opened it to find a small oval device.

"What is it," he asked excitedly.

"That is the key to your new yacht. It is ready to go when we reach the island," she revealed and laughed when he embraced her.

"Thank you! This is awesome!"

"An awesome gift for an awesome kid, thanks for being the best friend our baby boy could ask for," said Emmett and Josh hugged him.

"My pleasure, see you guys in a bit and thanks again. I can't wait to see it," said Josh before running inside. Zach followed his parents toward the forest and noticed they were heading toward Seth and Kaya's cottage.

"What is going on," he asked and Emmett chuckled.

"Can't we give you some gifts without you being suspicious? Jeez, baby boy, you worry too much, just like your mother."

"Hey," said Zach and Rosalie in unison and Emmett laughed even more. They entered Seth and Kaya's cottage and Zach grinned when he saw Seth and Kaya sitting on the couch beside the fire. There were two presents on the table in small boxes and he sat down with his parents. Seth placed one of the boxes in Zach's hand.

"Remember when you were a kid and I would tell you Quileute legends," asked Seth and Zach nodded.

"Yes, my favorite was about the spirit warriors," said Zach.

"Mine too because it is based on the origins of shapeshifters. Many of my people focus on Taha Aki because he was the last great, spirit warrior of our tribe, but our tribe has always been blessed with magic and supernatural elements. My father once said that he never believed we would have such a great leader again and he worried about our people's future. He worried about our tribe's protection, but our people always manage to be blessed by magic when we need it. I believe you are the one that saved us this time, Zach. You have ensured that our tribe will always be protected."

"How, I am not even Quileute," asked Zach and Seth scoffed.

"Are you kidding? You are my little bro. You are the best friend of Joshua Black. You speak the language better than most of our tribe and you will soon be connected to the Uley family forever because of your love for Allie. You have forever linked Quileutes and Cullens. That is something no one else could do, which is why Jake, Sam, and I have agreed to give you something no one else has been worthy of," explained Seth. Zach opened the box and picked up a smooth, brown, stone token with a wolf carved into the center.

"What kind of medallion is this," asked Zach.

"It is many things, a medallion, token, key, and even a pass. It was passed along from generation to generation by spirit warriors and elders. There were once several, but now there is only one left in existence and we want you to have it."

"Why me and not Josh?"

"Because Josh was born with the rights that token will give you, but you had to earn yours to prove your worth to the tribe. Our bloodlines have always carried magic within them and now we are forever connected to you when you need us. I will always be by your side. You are my little brother, my family, but just in case I am not there when you need to call on Quileutes to stand by you, you can use that."

"Use it for what?"

"Well, if you had it when you first met Allie, you could have used it to overrule Sam's order for the treaty to be null and void. Whoever is given this token is given the right to act on behalf of our tribe. You are the only vampire in existence that will be able to walk amongst us as if you are one of us. Carlisle always had to ask permission to come onto our land and speak with our people. You are granted permanent access."

"How does the pack feel about you giving this to me?"

"They voted you in unanimously. Drew was concerned about the relationships with the pack and our family after all of the tension. He had a great point. Too many great things have happened to let it all go to waste once tempers flare, so that can never happen again. You are part of our tribe now. You can't be kicked off our land because someone is upset at you or they decide to change their mind. You have our allegiance as a tribe forever because we see the spirit warrior inside of you. You appeared from nowhere and can do things no one thought possible. You have the magic in you, Zach, whether you are Quileute by blood or not. You have great power. Use it wisely," advised Seth and Zach hugged him.

"Thanks big bro. I know you will be there to keep me in line if I don't."

"You know it," chuckled Seth as he ruffled his hair. Zach put the token in his pocket and glanced down at the other present on the table. Rosalie giggled at the delight sparkling in his eyes.

"This gift is from me and your father…."

"But mainly your mother, since it was her idea. You know she is all about tradition," informed Emmett and he chuckled as Rosalie playfully glared at him.

"Zach, I don't have many things from my human life and I don't want many reminders. I have been blessed with you, your brother, and your father. I never thought I could have so much love in my heart, but you completed this family the moment you were born. My human family had its traditions and one was that rings were passed down through the family. My mother gave me her engagement ring to pass down to my child someday. I never thought I would get the chance to do that, but now I do and I hope it serves you well," explained Rosalie. She handed the box to Zach and his eyes widened when he saw the immaculate ring.

"Wow, mom this is amazing. I have been obsessing over the type of ring to get Allie when I propose."

"Now you have it and it is ready for you whenever you decide to use it. You are an amazing son, Zachary. You have blessed this family with so much and I am proud to say that even in your short amount of time in this existence, you are already an amazing man," she said and Emmett smiled proudly at his son.

"You will make an amazing king someday," added Emmett and Zach's eyes widened when Seth nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you two know," asked Zach and Seth shrugged.

"Mom told me after Asa showed her, but don't worry. I know you want it to be kept secret and I understand why. Of course I had to tell Kaya," said Seth and Kaya smiled at Zach.

"So who all knows now," asked Zach and Rosalie thought for a moment.

"Us, Edward, and Bella," she answered.

"And Allie, I told her it was a secret but figured she had a right to know."

"Agreed, she will be by your side after all," said Rosalie.

"Baby boy, why don't you just tell the others? What harm could it possibly do," asked Emmett and Zach smirked.

"Aunt Alice would try to figure out when it would happen and meddle to make it happen sooner. Josh would freak out and want to know when it would happen too. The less people that know, the better, it is bad enough trying to not panic every time I think about it. It isn't going to happen anytime soon so there is no point."

"But can't Alice see it since you decided to tell Allie and we decided to have this conversation with you," questioned Seth, but Zach shook his head.

"Asa made sure to impede any visions that Alice could possibly have about it because she doesn't want Alice to have that type of vision hanging over her head. We all know Aunt Alice is not the most patient person. Asa is not actively blocking present paths from her anymore, but she is keeping that vision far in the future from view. This has to remain a secret. Promise me that no one else finds out," said Zach and they nodded in agreement. Rosalie kissed his forehead.

"You are wise beyond your years, baby boy. Now enough talk about the future. Let's focus on the present. You have a party to attend and a mate to transform in the next few days. You have plenty to deal with," advised Rosalie and Zach nodded in agreement as he thought about the impending transformation of his mate.

Allie pulled her hair into a messy bun and plopped down on the bed as she waited for Zach to return from spending time with his parents. The hot shower relaxed her muscles, but she could feel her body tightening back up as she thought about the transformation. In her mind the moment Zach officially graduated, the countdown to the end of her days as a human began. She was surprised by the mixture of feelings racing through her body. She was excited to become a vampire and gain the speed, strength, and immortality. She was nervous about the unpredictability of her newborn year. However, one nagging thought remained at the back of her mind. A part of her wanted to stay silent and let the experienced scientists prove their methods, but another part wanted to speak up. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, but was surprised to see Josh open the door instead of Zach.

"Can we talk for a minute," he asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in with you. The big day is coming up and I want to know how you are doing. Zach is my best friend and always will be, but I do care a lot about you too. You and I are going to be around each other for a long time, so I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, including this."

"Eternity definitely qualifies as a long time."

"Yea it does, so are you scared about changing? The docs seem to have everything worked out, but I understand if you are scared."

"Of course I am scared."

"You don't show it."

"I don't want to worry Zach. You know how concerned he gets about every little thing."

"Yea, for someone so powerful, he sure does obsess over every detail as much as possible."

"Which is why I don't want to add to it and besides, it isn't that I am terrified of something going wrong. The procedure will work. I am confident about that. I am just scared about that year of bloodlust. Zach never had to worry about that. What if I screw up and he doesn't love me the same way because of it?"

"That is ridiculous, Al. Zach will always love you. I have known him for most of our lives and trust me. I have never seen him so happy. He is going to love you no matter what happens after you are a vampire. There are a lot of people in this family that have slipped up. You don't have to be perfect."

"My mom is really scared for me. She is afraid I will be too enticed by human blood and not be able to cope with the vegetarian lifestyle. What if she is right? I could never see her again. It would be too dangerous."

"But that is what makes your chances of coping even better, you know what is going to happen and you will be prepared for it. You have your mom to think of and knowing that you can see her after you regain control over your urges will help you through the hard times. You got this, Al. I know you do," he assured.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you are supportive of this. Zach is going to need you while I am under and maybe even after I am turned. He is going to need his best friend to have his back if I go crazy and focus only on blood for a while."

"I will always have his back. I will always have yours too." She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"We are both very lucky to have you," she informed and he smiled mischievously at her.

"Does that mean I can have the biggest bathroom in the cottage? If you really felt lucky to have me in your life, you would give it to me." She smirked.

"Nice try, but no," she said as she tousled his hair.

"Jeez, a simple no would do. Leave my hair alone. Your infatuation with it is unhealthy," he called over his shoulder before jogging out of the room and she laughed. She took in a deep breath and sighed as she thought about the next few days. There was much to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Zach returned from Seth's cottage, the rest of the family was gathering onto the front lawn to wait for the arrival of the stealth jet. He grinned when he saw Allie exit the house with two suitcases and he hurried over to take them from her. She thanked him with a kiss and followed him down the stairs of the porch.

"I can't believe we are just going to leave this place behind. It has been like my second home," she admitted.

"Moving is part of a vampire's life, but we have been blessed with the island. It will be the perfect place for your first year. We can monitor who comes and goes. Plus, Canada and Alaska are the best places for us to hunt without too many humans around."

"Well I am looking forward to seeing our cottage. I can't wait to see what it looks like. Your Aunt Alice and grandmother have been pretty secretive about it."

"I am curious too, but we will not have to wait much longer. I can hear the jet coming," informed Zach. Allie looked up at the sky as the moon hovered above them. Within seconds, a small stealth jet appeared and lowered to the ground. Even after seeing it in the past, it still amazed her how technologically advanced the aircraft was compared to the others of its kind. Alexander and Lena emerged from the jet and glided over to hug Zach and Josh.

"Congratulations on your completion of high school, boys. It is not very often we get to celebrate such a thing in our world," commended Alexander.

"We are sure Alice will not disappoint with the party," added Lena.

"That wouldn't be my style," assured Alice as she skipped out of the house and over to them. She clapped happily when she saw the jet.

"It is perfect. Marcus and Didyme have outdone themselves," praised Alice. Zach and Josh surveyed the jet and each gave an appreciative nod.

"It is smaller than the other one, but definitely just as cool," agreed Josh.

"Glad you like it because it officially belongs to all of you," informed Alexander.

"No way," exclaimed Zach, but Josh was too stunned to speak.

"With the amount of traveling you do in dire situations, it is best that you have an emergency jet on the island just in case Connell is not available," explained Lena.

"Speaking of my rambunctious friend, how did Connell take the news," asked Alexander and Alice rolled her eyes as she thought about Connell's theatrics.

"He accused me of trying to get rid of him. Honestly, you would think I was telling him he could never come around anymore or something. He might play tough, but he enjoys all the attention he gets from us," said Alice. Josh finally snapped out of his shock and found his voice again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you telling me we have a stealth jet now," he exclaimed.

"Yes, but it is not to be used solely for your amusement. Humans cannot know about this technology, so you must be careful of when and how you enter territories. It is for the entire family, but we have decided that such a joyous occasion like your graduation would be a great time to give it to you as a gift. Everyone will learn how to fly it," explained Lena and Josh pumped his fist.

"I got a stealth jet," he hollered and cheered as Zach happily nodded.

"It is for everyone and not solely for personal recreation," reminded Lena, but Zach and Josh were too busy doing their handshake to care.

"I don't think they are interested in that tidbit of information quite yet," said Alexander as Lena watched the two boys in amusement. Allie's jaw was dropped in astonishment.

"So first the Volturi give them an island and now this? Lavish gift giving is one of Marcus and Didyme's vices isn't it," she asked and Alexander bowed his head to her.

"They are guilty of bestowing luxurious gifts on those they deem worthy. That includes you as well Allie. We hope you enjoy your home on the island and learning how to fly this," said Alexander and Garrett raised his hand.

"When you say family, does that extend to their extremely loyal and always happy to help relatives in Alaska," asked Garrett and Carlisle laughed.

"Of course you will have a chance to fly it, Garrett. In fact, when Marcus called to tell me about the gift, we both agreed Alaska would be a great place for test runs due to the lack of planes constantly flying through," informed Carlisle.

"I got a stealth jet," cheered Garrett and Kate shook her head in amusement as her mate happily hugged her.

"Thanks, yet another reason it will be hard to get him to stop playing and come home," said Kate. Lena smiled slyly at her.

"I am sure you have your ways of keeping him entertained. Is everyone ready to go? It is past midnight and the perfect time to head out," asked Lena.

"Jasper, are we ready," asked Carlisle.

"The house is secure and ready to be locked down," informed Jasper.

"Well then I suppose it is time to take our leave from Forks once again with more family than we arrived with," said Carlisle as he smiled at Allie. The group put their bags at the back of the aircraft before taking time to look around their new mode of transportation. Allie giggled at Zach and Josh as they argued over who would get to fly it first, but their parents quickly ended the argument.

"Lena will fly this time and you boys should pay close attention so you can learn how to maneuver it," said Leah and the boys begrudgingly sat in the back of the cockpit to watch. Jasper pulled a remote from his pocket and keyed in a code. The picturesque house that served them so well during their stay in Forks morphed into a decrepit version of itself once again. The lights shut off, metal slabs slid down over the structure, and hologram pixelated into place.

"Time to go home," said Esme and Carlisle kissed his wife tenderly as the jet lifted into the air and flew out of Forks.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Charlie, and Sue were sitting in the backyard outside of the main house on the island. The fire pit blazed in front of them as they enjoyed the serene late night.

"Why do I feel like every time we leave, something big happens? Does this family ever just relax and do absolutely nothing but fall into a normal routine for decades," asked Charlie and Edward smiled crookedly at him.

"Actually, yes, there used to be a fairly routine order to our existence," said Edward.

"What changed," asked Charlie.

"I met your daughter," said Edward and Bella playfully glared at her husband as the others laughed.

"I happen to like our existence as it is," defended Bella.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love," agreed Edward as she curled into his side.

"I am surprised Sam is alright with all of this. A Quileute as a vampire, I never thought such a thing would be possible," admitted Sue.

"What is the big deal? Allie is human so it was always a possibility," said Renesmee.

"Not for our tribe. If anything supernatural were to happen, it would be changing into a wolf to protect the tribe from vampires. I am happy for Allie and Zach, but she is still the alpha's daughter. Her becoming a vampire is quite significant and will go down in history for our people," explained Sue.

"We have hybrids, a vampire born from two vampires, and wolves. Adding a Quileute vampire to the list is just the new kind of normal for this family," said Nahuel. Edward and Bella looked up as they heard an aircraft in the distance. Renesmee and Nahuel detected it as well and smiled when the jet appeared beside the house.

"It is bigger than I thought it would be. We are going to have some fun with that thing," said Edward and Charlie's eyes widened.

"You get to fly it," questioned Charlie.

"We get to keep it," informed Edward and Charlie let out a low whistle in amazement as the jet landed. The doors opened and Alice was the first to step out. She skipped over to them and hugged each with a bright smile.

"What do you think? Isn't it perfect," she asked excitedly. Bella gave her a look.

"Yes, but it is only for emergencies. You are not going to have me in that thing every time you want to go on a shopping spree," warned Bella and Alice scoffed.

"Don't be silly. Everyone knows shopping sprees are not emergencies. Unless they are for last minute plans of course," she said with a devious smile and Bella groaned.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," whined Bella. Edward eyed Allie cautiously as she stepped off of the jet with Zach.

"Don't worry, love. We have more pressing matters to deal with. Any plans for future use of the jet will have to wait. Come on, Alice," said Edward and Alice nodded in agreement as she followed Edward over to Allie and Zach. Allie's eyes widened when they approached.

"We should talk about this in the study. Merek will be here tomorrow, but we can contact him now," said Edward and Allie gulped.

"Are you sure we need to? I don't want to bother him."

"You aren't bothering him and don't sell yourself short," assured Edward.

"That's what I told her," whispered Alice and Zach frowned in confusion.

"What is going on? Why do we need to talk with Merek," questioned Zach. Carlisle and Esme approached next.

"Is everything alright," asked Carlisle and Edward hugged his father in greeting.

"Allie found something in your notes. Come on, let's contact Merek in the study," advised Edward and Alice nodded.

"Yes, let's give these two a minute. We will be in the study when you are ready," informed Alice before going inside with the others. Zach eyed his mate carefully.

"Allie, what is my Aunt Alice talking about?" She sighed and shrugged.

"It isn't a big deal."

"You want my family to contact Merek. Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No, of course not, it has nothing to do with that. I just found something in the notes that got me to thinking about my transformation."

"Notes, what notes? What is going on? Why didn't I know about this? Is this what you have been keeping from me?"

"I asked Alice to let me take a look at the research over the procedure. It was for my own peace of mind."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? I thought we agreed to be honest with each other."

"Oh, like you were honest about going to see Merek in Alaska and all of the other things you have kept from me since we got together? You said I could tell you when I was ready."

"Hey, that isn't fair. I was trying to protect you and this is different!"

"I was trying to protect you too! There was no point in telling you that was I worried unless I really needed to. Trust me, you obsess enough for the both of us as it is. I didn't want to add my concerns to exacerbate the situation."

"I don't obsess."

"Is that why you constantly ask me if I am sure? You treat this decision like you are sending me to my death or something…."

"That is exactly what I am doing! You are killing yourself for me!"

"Oh give me a break, Cullen! I am becoming immortal to be with you forever. Will you please stop treating this like I am on my deathbed? I have chosen to become a vampire. I will go to sleep and wake up a better version of me. Sure, I am terrified of not being able to control myself. I am terrified of not being able to live up to your perfection, but I have never once questioned if it is worth it, unlike you!"

"Until now, right, I mean you obviously are questioning this if you want to speak with Merek." She sighed and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I am questioning the method, not the result, Zach. I love you. I have no doubt about that or our future. I guess not even Asa's visions of us could make you feel the same." She turned to leave, but he reached out for her.

"Wait, that isn't true. I love you with every part of me. I want this. I am just afraid that if I want it too badly, it will be too good to be true. You were never part of my original plans, Allie. Falling in love with a human was bad enough, but the daughter of the alpha? You weren't supposed to happen."

"You really need to work on your sweet talk, Cullen." He chuckled.

"It is a good thing that it happened, an amazing thing, but this is new for me. I never had to worry about my existence before. I never went through bloodlust or that struggle over my control. I joined this family and never had to worry about sacrifice. I am part of the most powerful coven in the world. I have my amazing family and awesome best friend. I was created by a being that gave my parents something deemed impossible and also got cool powers. My life struggles consisted of defeating armies and attending Forks High School until I met you. Now I am terrified that I am making you give up too much. Either you have to change or I have to lose you to mortality someday and I just wish this could be simple." She cupped his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.

"It is simple, Zach. Girl meets boy. Girl falls for boy. Girl becomes a vampire so they can be together forever. Easy as elk, remember?" He grinned at the words, but his smile quickly faded.

"Then why do you need to speak with Merek?"

"It is about the general anesthesia. I am sorry I didn't tell you what was bothering me, but I just have some questions for them."

"Can I be there when you ask them?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she assured as she slipped her hand into his. He kissed the top of her hand and followed her into the house. They made their way upstairs to the study and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were waiting on them. Merek smiled at them from the flat screen.

"Aw, here are the paramours. Finished with your lovers' quarrel," asked Merek.

"Yes, we just needed to clear some things up. Thanks for being available. I am sure you have more important things to do," said Allie.

"My dear, I have given my entire existence to this research and you will be the reason it will be complete. How may I help?" Allie began to fidget and gulped as her nerves started to get the best of her. Everyone waited patiently as she found the courage to voice her concerns.

"I know you two have far more experience than I could imagine, but I think you may have overlooked a possibility with the general anesthesia and pain I will feel."

"You checked over the notes and found something worth researching further," questioned Carlisle.

"Yes, methohexital is going to be the primary drug used for the anesthesia, correct," she asked.

"Correct, it is common for inducing general anesthesia during surgeries. It is quite safe and has a proven track record, which is why we chose it. Alice assured us you were not allergic to any drugs."

"I am not and I agree that methohexital is the perfect drug to use. It has a rapid recovery rate and can lower chances of side effects unlike other barbiturates of its kind." Carlisle's eyes widened and Merek chuckled.

"Carlisle, you never told me the lady was so intelligent. I had no clue you were into the sciences," said Merek. Zach smiled at his mate.

"Allie was accepted into Stanford and planned on being a doctor before fate had other plans for her," informed Zach and Carlisle bowed his head to her.

"I apologize if we have underestimated you. That was not our intention. We simply have been at this for a long time and thought we covered our bases. However, if you can add to the discussion, that would be most helpful for all involved," encouraged Carlisle.

"We tend to have a hard time seeing the forest for the trees at this point. Your input is most welcomed. What is your concern with the drug," asked Merek.

"It isn't with the drug itself. It is with how it will be administered. The rapid recovery rate after induction correlates with the time it takes to burn off in the system. Based on your notes, venom burns off such things at an even faster rate. If you put me under and then increase the dosage in increments once the transformation begins, you can keep me under longer than perceived."

"We thought about that, but the needle will need to come out once your skin begins to harden and the drug is most efficient when administered in such a manner," said Merek.

"True, which is why you should give me a larger amount before removing the IV," responded Allie, but Carlisle shook his head.

"That would be a lethal amount. It could kill you and we cannot risk that," said Carlisle.

"But you are looking at it from the wrong angle. To use his analogy, you are staring too closely at the trees and not reminding yourself of the forest, the bigger picture. The transformation will turn me into a vampire, which means by the time you give me the last dose, I will be far more vampire than human. The lethal dosage data will be null and void by then. The venom will be dominant in my veins, not blood, and it will burn off the drug quite faster than my human body would have been able to." Carlisle's eyes widened as realization dawned on him and Merek guffawed.

"My word, Zachary, your mate is astonishing. She is right, Carlisle. We worked out the numbers based on her human status, but overlooked the ratio of venom to blood in her system by the point of final induction. You may be able to keep her under until the end. Let me check some numbers," said Merek as he began to furiously type on his computers. Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Is this true? How does her path look with this decision," he questioned and Alice clapped happily.

"She is right, Carlisle. I saw it earlier, but wanted her to be able to share the good news with you," assured Alice.

"So you will have to give her a lethal dose of the drug? How is that not risky," asked Zach.

"Because she will not be human by that point, she will be in the midst of the transition and far more vampire than human. Allie, you are a genius. There is no way I would have thought of that," praised Carlisle and Allie beamed with pride.

"Thanks, I didn't want to question you, but I analyzed the notes several times and got the same answer."

"Never be afraid to come forward. You are part of this family and you have a brilliant mind. I am just sorry that I underestimated it. Merek, do you think you can figure out the proper increments for the doses before you need to leave tomorrow," asked Carlisle.

"Of course, mate, I am already on it and we simply need to alter a few things, nothing too drastic. I will see you at the party. Farewell," called Merek before ending the call and Bella nudged Jasper.

"Intelligence, can that be a power," whispered Bella as she eyed Allie and Jasper eyed the girl as well.

"I am sure we will find out soon enough. If our abilities are heightened during the transformation, it is hard to believe her intelligence wouldn't be one of them. Only time will tell though," whispered Jasper. Edward nodded in agreement at their thoughts.

"Come on, love, Charlie and Sue are about to go to sleep and want to say goodnight," informed Edward. He and Bella departed as Alice hugged Allie.

"I told you this would work! Don't worry, you were great and Merek is extremely impressed. Now, how about I show you your cottage so you can get some sleep? You two have a long couple of days ahead of you," suggested Alice. Zach and Allie excitedly nodded and followed Alice and Jasper out of the room. Rosalie turned to Carlisle.

"She only attended college for a couple of years. How could she possibly have known all of that," asked Rosalie.

"She is a brilliant mind. Do you know how long it took for us to calculate that data? Even our vampiric abilities could not simply answer all the questions for us. Her intelligence is truly impressive. I wonder if Eleazar picked up on it," pondered Carlisle.

"No wonder Sam was so pissed she left school. The girl is a genius," said Emmett.

"She may not realize just how much yet," agreed Esme.

"I think Bella may be on to something. Alice asked me for the notes a couple of weeks ago and I didn't even write everything down. She had to fill in some of the blanks, which means her mind can process things quicker than the average human. Her response time as a vampire will be interesting to test," said Carlisle.

"First we need to make sure the transformation is a success and we can help her through her first year. I am sure she will be too focused on blood to think about scientific data," informed Esme and they nodded in agreement as they thought about Allie's revelations.

Jasper basked in the exuberant emotions rolling off of his mate, Allie, and Zach as they drove down the path Esme formed toward the northern shore of the island. The vast amount of trees along the way blocked the cottage from the view of the house and Alice's giddiness caused Jasper to grin as they parked in front of the cottage. Allie gasped and Zach grinned from ear to ear as they stepped out of the car to see their cottage for the first time. It was a mixture of rustic, thanks to the wood and stones used to create the exterior, and modern due to the style of the architecture. A beige, stone path led to the entryway and a deep, mahogany door. The house was created from dark, tan colored stone and deep red cedar. Jasper unlocked the door for them and Alice stood back as she watched Zach and Allie's expressions when they entered the house. It was an open, spacious home with high ceilings as a result of the high pitched roof architecture that Esme designed. A stone fireplace accentuated the rustic motif of the living room and the floors of the house consisted of dark mahogany maple wood. In the corner of the room was a black baby grand piano. The furniture was plush and lavish and several pictures were already on the mantel. Allie grabbed a framed picture of her and Zach from the fireplace and smiled.

"I took that during your first stay on the island," informed Alice and Zach hugged his aunt.

"You outdid yourself Aunt Alice," commended Zach.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I know you won't need to use the kitchen much, but Josh will still be over a lot and may not want to go to the main house to eat. Just wait until you see the bedroom and…."

"Darlin' how about we let them check out the rest of the place alone," suggested Jasper and Alice nodded her understanding.

"Right, that would be better. I need to finish up some last minute decorations for the party tomorrow anyways. There are already clothes in the bedroom for you. We will be in the main house if you need us," informed Alice before exiting the cottage with Jasper. Allie looked around in awe and Zach smiled at the happiness radiating off of her.

"Is this really happening right now? This is our cottage," she asked as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Yep, all ours, come on, let's go see the rest." They caught a glimpse of the kitchen to the west side of the living room before heading out the double doors to the sunroom. Glass and stone encased the room as it overlooked a cliff and the ocean. A deck surrounded two French doors leading outside to a fire pit and lounge chairs. Inside the room a plush, large brown futon faced the cliff where they could sit to gaze out at the serene view. They headed back inside and to the east side of the house where there were two rooms. One was a guest room with blue and tan accents.

"Alice must have made this room with Josh in mind. He is the only reason there would be video games and an entertainment system," said Allie.

"I am sure he will love it. Let's go see the other room. That should be the game room," he informed and they immediately recognized it as such when they entered. One wall was covered with a massive flat screen. Another had shelves lined with games and consoles, while the other facing it was lined with shelves of comic books. Two large couches and recliners faced the television.

"I can't wait to beat your high score in here," she teased and he kissed her.

"Dream on, nayeli," he teased back. They exited and headed back toward the living room. A short hallway was beside the fireplace and they headed down to a door leading to the master bedroom. There was a fireplace in there as well along with two sofas and a reading chair. The king sized bed had a mahogany sleigh headboard and was made up with plush red bedding and the finest of sheets. Zach plopped down onto it and sighed happily.

"The bedroom is perfect. I am happy," he assured and she laughed.

"Before you get too comfortable, let's check out the bathroom. I want to know if it is worth all of the arguments I have had with Josh." He chuckled and followed her into the bathroom. A massive Jacuzzi-style bathtub was in one corner of the room facing a two-person shower. The shower consisted of three stone walls and a glass floor to ceiling door. There was also a vanity mirror and two sinks beside a walk-in closet.

"Definitely worth the arguments," said Allie in awe. She went back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed with a happy sigh of relief.

"We are home," she announced and Zach grinned as he joined her on the bed.

"Yes, we are." He lay back on the pillows and she rested her head on his chest. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over them as her eyes slid shut. The hypnotic sound of waves crashing against the cliff outside filled their ears and she snuggled closer to him.

"This is perfect for us. Now all I have to do is become a vampire and we will have everything we have wanted."

"I am really sorry I snapped at you when we first arrived. I was just surprised that you had been thinking about ways to be put under."

"I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry."

"I am going to worry because I love you. You have to know that just because I worry doesn't mean I regret being with you or us doing this. I love you so much Allie. I am just scared of something going wrong when you are turned."

"I am scared too, but it doesn't overshadow the love I have for you."

"That is because we are destined to be together. I have faith in our love. No matter what, you are the only one for me and I might be scared of what could happen during and after the transformation, but I am not scared of our future together. It is the only future I ever want," he assured and grabbed the small black box his mother gave him from his pocket. She opened her eyes and gasped when he opened the box to reveal a breathtaking diamond ring.

"My love for you is infinite. Will you marry me, nayeli," he asked and she happily nodded as tears filled her eyes. He slipped the ring on her and she kissed him tenderly. He wiped some of her tears away.

"I don't know why I am crying. I knew you would propose," she giggled.

"Knowing it will happen and having it actually play out are two different things. I have thought about how to propose for months, but nothing felt as right as this moment in our cottage together. I have faith in our love, Allie. It can overcome an enraged alpha and beta and treaty lines. I have no doubt it will overcome whatever we face together in the future, including your newborn year. I know you are worried about it, but whenever you feel out of control after your transformation. Whenever you fear that you might want blood more than me, you can look down at this ring and remember why you chose this path for us. I love you."

"I love you too, Zach," she whispered before passionately kissing him. She cuddled into his embrace and he could not help but smile from ear to ear. His mate was in his arms in their cottage and he could not be happier in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The setting sun's rays casted a golden hue over the island the next evening as the day came to a close. The island was abuzz as everyone kept busy until the graduation party taking place that night. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett helped set up the party while Zach and Josh cruised around the island in their yachts. Charlie and Sue were spending time with Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Leah, and Jacob in Edward and Bella's cottage. The Denalis arrived earlier in the day and were testing out the stealth jet with Alexander and Lena. Sam and Emily arrived that morning and Allie was more than happy to spend time with her parents. Carlisle was tucked away in his office analyzing data one last time before getting ready for the party. A knock on the door snapped him out of his trance and Eleazar entered the study, causing Carlisle to perk up.

"Have you seen her yet," asked Carlisle as Eleazar walked over to the window to gaze out at the view of the ocean in the distance.

"Yes, I have, but I can't get a clear sense of what her ability will be. It seems she left quite an impression last night."

"You could say that. It isn't every day a human stumps me, but she was completely right. Merek has already made the necessary changes to the procedure and Alice believes it will work."

"There is definitely something about the girl. I sensed it when we thought she was blocking Alice. It is mental, but she most certainly is not a shield. I suppose we will find out soon enough. Tomorrow is the big day. I must admit that I am surprised you are so nervous."

"I am not nervous."

"Then why are you in here instead of outside enjoying the beautiful weather with your family?"

"You are right. I am nervous. Many lives depend on this going well. I usually do not have this much time to think about a transformation either. Bella was the closest we had, but once she became pregnant, my mind had more pressing matters to worry about." Eleazar gave him a comforting smile.

"It will be fine, so how about you focus on embracing the festivities. There will be plenty of time to worry about the supernatural. Tonight our family will celebrate Zach and Josh's achievements. A graduation party is about as normal as this family can get," said Eleazar and Carlisle nodded in agreement. They exited the study together, but were halted when Connell and Tia appeared in the hallway with Merek, who blinked a couple of times.

"Not even vampire senses can prepare me for that," mumbled Merek.

"You get used to it," assured Tia. Merek handed a large metal case to Carlisle.

"The last of the serum, now we wait until tomorrow," said Merek.

"I will put this in the safe and be right back," informed Carlisle before whisking the case away. Connell crossed his arms in a pout and Tia smiled sympathetically at her mate's demeanor.

"So, Eleazar, have you seen it," asked Connell and Eleazar frowned in confusion.

"Seen what," asked Eleazar.

"The bloody jet, that's what. Technology is taking over everything, but I never thought it would be able to take me over as a viable source of transportation," grumbled Connell.

"No one is taking over. The Cullens need a jet in case you aren't there. We do have lives, Connell, and I am sure they understand that," comforted Tia.

"Jet, what jet," asked Merek.

"The Volturi thought it best if a stealth jet remained on the island in case it was needed," informed Eleazar and Merek huffed.

"An island and a stealth jet, I was doing business with the wrong rulers," grumbled Merek. Carlisle rejoined the group and chuckled at the conversation.

"I agree, Merek. Aro was not a generous being. Fear not Connell, the jet will not be used often," assured Carlisle, but the sound of Emmett's booming laugh resounded through the house.

"Incoming," bellowed Emmett and Alice shrieked as the sound of a jet zooming overhead caused the house to rumble. Everyone hurried into the backyard where Alice was balancing a five tier cake on one hand and a platter of appetizers on the other. Emmett was on the ground rolling with laughter while Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme tried to hide their amusement.

"That is not funny! Garrett, if you put that thing in Supersonic Mode one more time, I am going to have Marcus and Didyme take it back! I am trying to set up a party here, people," shrieked Alice as she put the food back on the table.

"That was Keegan's fault," declared Garrett as he hopped off the plane.

"No, Ben told me to push the button," argued Keegan and Benjamin smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know it would do that," conceded Benjamin.

"But Garrett did, Alexander and Lena told him it would last night," accused Alice. Garrett huffed.

"I can't have any fun around here," he grumbled and Kate kissed her mate.

"Sure you can, just try not to blow food off the tables when you do," said Kate.

"Or, you could just return the bloody thing and go back to being transported the old-fashioned way," informed Connell and Merek smirked.

"The old-fashioned way would be by horse. You are anything but old-fashioned," reminded Merek. Alice planted her hands on her hips as she marched over to Connell.

"You are just being ridiculous right now. When I ask you to come help, you complain the entire time, but now that we have an alternative means of transportation, you want to act like we are pushing you out the door," she challenged and he jutted his chin out in defiance.

"I am quicker than that thing," he said smugly.

"Well, of course you are, but that doesn't mean we always need to be somewhere in the blink of a human eye. Now make yourself useful and help me set up the dance floor," ordered Alice and Connell pretended to brush lent from his green dress shirt.

"What are the magic words, wee one," he asked.

"Oh don't take that tone with me, Connell. You will help," demanded Alice. Esme glided over to them and smiled kindly at Connell.

"Connell, will you please help us finish up? It would be much appreciated," mediated Esme and Connell grinned.

"It would be my pleasure, Esme," said Connell before following her into the house. Alice shook her head.

"How do you put up with him," asked Alice and Tia shrugged.

"Oddly enough, he is only this irrational when you are around," informed Tia.

"She has a way of bringing it out of people," muttered Rosalie and Alice cut her eyes at her sister.

"Don't you start with me either! I am doing this for your son and his best friend!"

"Like you need a reason to throw a party," laughed Emmett.

"Jazzy, calm these people down so they can stop picking on me and start complying," whined Alice and Jasper hugged his mate as he sent a serene wave of tranquility through her.

"The guests will be arriving soon, so let's go get ready. Connell is almost done here," suggested Jasper. Connell blinked around the backyard, connecting the pieces of the dance floor in one second and retrieving another piece the next. Alice clapped happily when he completed the task.

"Thank you, Connell. Now, if you will excuse us, we have a party to get ready for," said Alice before skipping inside the house with Jasper right behind her. Esme hugged her mate and slipped her hand into his.

"How about we go get ready? Everyone will be here within the hour," she said and Carlisle kissed her sweetly.

"Of course, my love, Merek, make yourself at home. We will be back," said Carlisle before entering the house. Alexander strolled over to Merek and smiled mischievously at him.

"How about a quick spin in the jet while everyone else gets ready? We may not be able to go into Supersonic Mode without causing too much of a scene, but I think we can show you some of its features before the other guests arrive," suggested Alexander.

"Sounds like fun," agreed Merek and they climbed into the jet while the Denalis and rest of the Cullens went to get dressed for the evening.

Zach chuckled as he finished buttoning up his red vest and entered the master bathroom in his and Allie's cottage. Josh was humming to himself as he focused on getting his hair exactly the way he wanted it for the party.

"You are lucky Allie got dressed early so she could give her parents a tour of the island or you wouldn't be allowed in here," informed Zach and Josh huffed.

"Yea, yea, I do like my room though. It is awesome, but I still think my room in the main house is better. Thanks for hanging with me today. My yacht is great and I am glad we got to check it out together."

"Anytime," said Zach, but Josh shook his head.

"Not true, Z, once Al is changed, you will have your hands full and I will be an afterthought."

"Hey, that's not fair." Josh turned to face him.

"But it is true and I accept that. It doesn't mean I don't hope we still get to hang out, but worst case scenario is you and I won't be around each other as much. We aren't a duo anymore."

"You are right, but that doesn't mean we can't be a trio. Allie is going to need your help too if she is as bad as most newborns. Trust me, J. You and I are always going to be friends no matter what is happening in my life or vice versa. There are going to be times when you need time away from me, especially when you find your mate, but we will always be best bros, okay?" He smiled when Josh hugged him.

"Good to know," said Josh.

"Now enough being a sap. We have a party to get to, so hurry up. I would like to actually arrive on time."

"Perfection takes time for most people, Z," called Josh as Zach went back into the bedroom. He smiled at Zach's promise as he put on his suit jacket. They were best friends and nothing was going to change that.

Allie, Sam, and Emily leisurely walked toward the main house as the music grew louder. The sun set beneath the horizon and the streaming lights from the backyard glowed through the trees. Sam's phone alerted him to a message and he checked it before putting the phone back into the pocket of his black slacks.

"The pack just arrived," he informed.

"Did Drew bring Lexie," asked Allie.

"No, he hasn't told her about the supernatural side of his life yet. It is a lot to deal with and not everyone is as open-minded as you and your mother."

"I think she will be able to handle it eventually. She is his imprint so it should work out, right," asked Allie.

"It isn't always that simple, but hopefully. Drew asked us about how to deal with the topic and we gave him some advice," stated Emily.

"So my parents talked to my ex-boyfriend about his new girlfriend, yea why not," she mumbled and Sam kissed the top of her head.

"He doesn't have a lot of people to talk to about these things," reminded Sam.

"What about his parents? They imprinted."

"He has talked to them, but he is really worried about telling Lexie. He just wants different perspectives. If it bothers you that much…"

"No, I am fine. I know you and Drew are close since he is your beta. Sometimes I just forget that. I may be able to handle all of this, but my mind goes into overload with all the information and implications from time to time."

"Speaking of information and implications, are you ready for tomorrow," asked Emily.

"Yes, but tonight I want to enjoy the party. This isn't the worst way to spend my last night as a human, partying on an island with my friends, family, and fiancé." Sam groaned.

"It is going to take me some time to get used to you calling him that." Allie giggled and admired the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the light as they walked into the backyard.

"Come on daddy, even you have to admit it is a beautiful ring," said Allie as she showed him again.

"Yes, it is. Extremely expensive too, I bet," muttered Sam.

"It is an heirloom," informed Zach as he walked down the back steps of the deck to greet his mate and her family. Allie jumped into his arms.

"Did you miss me," he teased and she happily nodded.

"You know I hate being without you even for a few hours."

"As do I, nayeli," said Zach as he nuzzled her neck.

"Parents still present," announced Sam and Zach smiled sheepishly as they pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, so did you enjoy the tour of the island," asked Zach.

"You have added some things since we were last here. We saw the cottage while you and Josh were out on the beach. It is beautiful," complimented Emily.

"We definitely are lucky to have it. Feel free to start eating. Drew and the guys are here, but they haven't spotted the food yet. Josh is showing them a new code he unlocked on one of the video games upstairs. The rest of my family is greeting the guests at the dock. You might want to eat before the guys get to it," suggested Zach.

"Oh we have learned our lesson about that in the past. Are you hungry, honey," asked Sam.

"I could eat," replied Emily as she followed her husband toward the platters of food. Zach grinned dimply as he noticed the way Allie's dark purple dress hugged her curvaceous body.

"I never really appreciated my aunt's fashion sense until now. You look amazing," praised Zach and Allie's cheek reddened as she blushed.

"Thank you. I love shopping with her. She gives the best fashion advice. Do you want to go upstairs to see the guys?" He shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"No, I am just fine right here with you. They can wait. The guests are starting to arrive, but the dance floor is all ours for now. Dance with me," he suggested as a slow song played and she gazed lovingly into his eyes. They swayed to the music as the world around them faded into the background for a few moments. Soon the backyard would be full of guests, but for that moment in time, it was just the two of them in their little bubble.

By the time Tesla arrived, the party was in full swing. She sauntered into the backyard and surveyed those in attendance. The Cullens and Denalis were mingling with their guests, including Marcus and Didyme. Tesla spotted Merek speaking with Eleazar and Carmen and made her way over to them. Eleazar gave her a bow of his head.

"It is about time you arrived," said Eleazar.

"You aren't surprised to see me this time," asked Tesla and he smirked.

"As much as you have been popping up lately, I wouldn't expect anything less. I believe you two have met," said Eleazar and Merek bowed to Tesla.

"Aw yes, Tesla, the woman who eagerly offered to be a witness at the summit, you have the power of manipulation."

"Manipulation is such a harsh word for it. I prefer to think of myself as an influential woman. I simply like to leave an impression."

"That you do," muttered Eleazar and Carmen nudged him.

"It is nice to see you again, Tesla," said Carmen as they kissed cheeks in greeting.

"You as well, so Merek I hear that the Cullens have embraced your techniques, I hope you know what you are doing. I have grown quite attached to Zachary. His happiness with his mate is important to him, so let's try not to make her too much of a guinea pig, shall we?"

"Tess," warned Eleazar and Merek smiled.

"I am intrigued by your connection to the family. It seems those with magnificent abilities tend to gravitate toward them. You must care a great deal since you sought me out so quickly. Fear not, Tesla, I mean Zach and Allie no harm."

"Then I am sure your research will bode well for everyone. If not, I am sure there will be plenty of people ready to air out their grievances with you. I will simply get in line. Well then, I hope you enjoy the party. Now if you will excuse me, I am ready to dance," she informed before gliding through the crowd and Merek frowned in confusion.

"This is why I try not to socialize much. She is an odd woman," whispered Merek.

"Oh she is odd even to us and we socialize plenty," assured Eleazar. Tesla smiled as she saw Zach dancing with his mate. She sauntered over to them and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Zach happily hugged her.

"Tess, I was hoping you would be here. Allie, you remember Tess," said Zach. Allie and Tesla kissed cheeks.

"It is nice to see you again, Tess," said Allie. Tesla held Allie's hand up to get a closer look at the sparkling diamond on her finger.

"Your taste is impeccable, Zachary. What a perfect choice for your mate. Congratulations to you both. I hear tomorrow is the big day."

"Yea, but it isn't something we want to focus on tonight," said Zach and Tesla frowned in confusion.

"Why not, your mate will be changed in a fraction of the time. There is much to celebrate."

"I am more concerned about my newborn phase," informed Allie, but Tesla scoffed.

"You Cullens are too serious. So what if she slips up and has a few meals. It is part of the natural way."

"Tess," said Zach in shock and Allie blushed.

"What, it is true. This incessant need to hold such a high standard in such a volatile phase is counterproductive. Allie, take it from someone that has killed many humans in this existence. The guilt stings but the satisfaction will leave you buzzing for days."

"And that is the last conversation you will be having with Tess for a while. Come on," said Zach, but Tesla stepped in front of them.

"I am just teasing…for the most part. You can tell by my eyes that I learned to curb my appetite for humans. Allie, will you allow me to cut in for a moment and have a dance with your mate?" Allie nodded and kissed Zach's cheek.

"I am going to go get some food. I will be back," she informed and Zach shook his head in disbelief at Tesla as they began to sway to the music.

"Really, that was your advice the day before she turns?"

"At least she is getting advice. Besides, the righteousness of this family can be quite daunting to live up to. Will you love her any less if she takes a human life?"

"Of course not…."

"Then accept that it is a possibility. You are wise beyond your years, but still a child. Not every vampire that drinks the natural way is evil and your mate might have to deal with her issues of thirst just like the rest of us did. You just got lucky."

"I got very lucky."

"Luck seems to always be on your side. You were born into this family. You have me as a friend, you are quite blessed." He chuckled.

"I am glad your confidence never takes a hit. I am surprised you even asked her to cut in and didn't just make her leave."

"She is your mate and I respect you more than that. I am not fond of many in my existence, but you have grown on me. I look forward to seeing how your mate turns out. The two of you will have a long and prosperous life together. I just know it."

"Thank you, Tess. That means a lot to me coming from you."

"Of course it does, now I came for a favor."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't give me that look, Zachary. The favor is not for me. I simply need the love token back. It is for a friend and it has already served its purpose for you." He undid his tie and pulled the necklace off to hand to her with a smile.

"I hope it finds your mate for you," he informed, but she cringed at the notion.

"It is not for me, but thank you. I will be back in a bit to speak more with you and your mate."

"Only if you promise to keep the newborn talk to a minimum," he bargained.

"Fine, but the newborn year can be quite fun if you just…."

"Tess," he warned and she rolled her eyes.

"You are no fun," she grumbled as she walked away and he chuckled. His eyes widened when she headed over to his group of friends who were speaking with Senna, Kachiri, Inger, and Annike. She whispered to Josh and he gave a bow before leading her to the dance floor. She placed the charm around his neck and he beamed at her as they danced. Tesla winked at Zach and he smiled even more.

"Isn't that your necklace," asked Allie as she joined him back on the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and began to dance with his fiancée again.

"We agreed it looks better on Josh," he explained. He gave her a twirl and turned his attention back to his mate, ready to enjoy the rest of their night together among family and friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The melodic sound of music caused Allie to stir as she slowly awakened from her slumber the next day. She rolled over in bed and frowned when she felt an empty space beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed realizing that Zach was not there. The room was dark, but she could see sunshine seeping from under the thick red curtains. She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened. It was eleven in the morning. She rolled out of bed and headed toward the music coming from the living room. Zach was sitting at the piano in the corner of the room playing her lullaby. She joined him on the piano bench and watched in awe as his fingers effortlessly tickled the keys.

"Morning, nayeli," he greeted as he finished the song and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You were exhausted from last night and didn't get to bed until well past three this morning. You needed your rest."

"The pack and my mom will be leaving soon. You shouldn't have let me sleep so late."

"It is the last time you will ever be able to sleep. I wanted you to enjoy it."

"Yea, but I may never get to see my mom again." He frowned in confusion.

"Of course you will. A year is not that long. You said it yourself. You never planned on coming home for summers when you went to college so being away from her for a year would be like only seeing her during the holiday break." She averted her eyes from his and began to fidget with her ring as she thought about the next year.

"Zach, what if I don't respond the way we hope I will? I can't put her at risk. What if I give in to the bloodlust? What if it is all I think about? We can't get married until I am at least sane enough to get through a wedding ceremony without needing to hunt. There are so many things that depend on my response to being a newborn." He laced their fingers together and gazed into her eyes.

"Allie, you are going to be just fine. I promise. I am going to be there with you every step of the way. I may have been worried about your choice to become like me so quickly, but I have never once feared that you couldn't handle this existence. I have faith in you. I have faith in us. No matter what happens when you are a newborn, I am going to be by your side forever," vowed Zach.

"Well, in a few hours we will find out the type of newborn I will be. I hope I don't rip the house apart trying to find blood."

"That isn't going to happen. We have taken precautions and my Uncle Jasper knows how to deal with newborns. You are going to be just fine."

"I am worried about my dad being there. I don't know if I want him to see me like that."

"He knows how it works and is prepared. He just wants to be there for you. You will probably be on high alert when you first wake up. Having him there might help calm you down."

"Or make me freak out because I sense a wolf in the room. I am not sure it is a good idea to have any shapeshifters around me when I first wake up." Zach chuckled.

"It will be fine and if not, we will have your dad, Josh, Seth, Jake, and Leah clear out of the house until we go hunt."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What if I hurt you? I will be stronger than you, right?"

"Yes, but your newborn abilities will not be a match for my power. I can keep you at bay with my force field without hurting you or getting hurt in the process. Don't worry, nayeli. We have taken the proper precautions."

"I didn't expect to be this nervous, but I am. Now that the day is finally here, I can't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. What if you don't like me as much as a vampire? Aren't you going to miss me being a human?"

"Of course not, I love you."

"You won't even miss the human me a little bit," she questioned and he slowly nodded.

"Sure, I will miss being able to hold you while you sleep. It brings me peace," he admitted.

"That doesn't have to change. In fact, I plan on spending many nights in bed with you once I am a vampire."

"I am counting on it," he whispered before kissing her tenderly. She kissed him one more time before getting up and heading back to their bedroom.

"I better go get dressed, so I can go see my mom," she called and he inhaled deeply to steady his resolve. While Allie was worried about her newborn phase, he was worried about the transformation. He could not wait until the next few hours were over so he could finally have his mate with him for eternity.

Edward smiled crookedly at his wife as she joined him on the couch in their cottage. Bella placed a book on his lap and snuggled into his arms.

"Want to read one of your favorites before we have to go to the house for the transformation," she asked, but he shook his head.

"Thank you, love, but I am content simply relaxing here with you. Thank you for shielding my mind as well. Everyone is on edge. I feel sorry for Jasper."

"There is a lot to worry about right now. I am surprised Alice isn't bouncing off the walls."

"She is focusing on her visions at her favorite spot on the island. Don't worry, she already made sure Charlie and Sue arrived back in California safely. They really do love their new home in Bodega Bay. Northern California is the perfect place for them to settle down."

"I am glad they could be here for the party. It may be the last time they are on the island for a while. Having a newborn around is going to make things more dangerous for them. I am scared for Allie. I really hope this procedure works. Our first years together may seem like a lifetime ago, but I still remember the pain like it was yesterday."

"We all do. Our transformations stick with all of us, but Allie's will be much different. Alice has already seen it. There are still some choices to be made, but all will be well," assured Edward and Bella nodded as she opened her book. Reading always calmed her nerves, which were on edge with Allie's transformation on the precipice.

Allie spent the next hour with her parents in the backyard of the main house enjoying the cool breeze and sun. Sam sipped his coffee and Emily pushed the plate of croissants over to Allie.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something? It may not be pancakes, but Esme sure does know how to cook up a brunch," said Emily, but Allie shook her head.

"I can't eat before the transformation. General anesthesia relaxes the muscles in your digestive tract and airway that keeps food and acid in your stomach and out of your lungs, so it would be dangerous to eat this close to being put under. That is why I ate as much as possible last night. It was so nice of Esme to make my favorites. I am too nervous to eat anyways."

"Unlike your mother, you know she eats when she is nervous," teased Sam and Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you ready," asked Emily.

"My emotions are all over the place right now, but I know this is what I want. I just want to get it over with so I can start enjoying my life with Zach."

"Have you set a wedding date," asked Emily.

"We are waiting until after we have a better idea of my newborn control. I would love for it to be sooner rather than later, but it may be something we have to plan for a while before we can actually get married."

"Just promise me I will get to be there to see your father walk you down the aisle."

"You will, mom," assured Allie as she hugged her mother again. Zach, Carlisle, and Merek emerged from the house and walked over to them.

"We should get started soon if you want the whole night to hunt when you wake up. Unless of course you would like to postpone the procedure, hunting for the bigger animals is better at night, but we can adjust," advised Carlisle. Allie shook her head without hesitation.

"No, I am ready. The sooner the better," replied Allie and Emily gulped.

"I guess I should get going then," said Emily.

"The pack and Connell are waiting in the front. We figured you would want some privacy to say goodbye. We will be out there with them when you are ready," informed Zach before heading inside with Carlisle and Merek. Allie winced when she saw the tears swelling in her mother's eyes and Emily hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, Allie. You are my sweet little girl and always will be. Even if we can't see each other for a while, promise to call me okay," asked Emily and Allie nodded as tears formed in her eyes as well.

"Of course I will. Why do you think I asked Zach to set up that new phone system in my old room? That way you can go in there, turn on the flat screen, and chat with me face to face. I love you mom and this isn't forever, okay? Just think of it like I am going back to college and we have to be away from each other for a bit."

"I am glad your father will be here during this. I trust the Cullens, but you are our only child. I know he will make sure you are okay," said Emily and Allie held her hand as they walked back into the house. Sam followed them through the house and to the front lawn where the pack, Zach, Leah, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, and Connell were waiting on them. The pack each took turns hugging Allie. Drew was the last to give her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Promise you won't forget me once you are a vampire. I am going to check in on you to make sure you are okay," said Drew and she hugged him again.

"Good luck telling Lexie about all of this. She and Mia just think I moved to Alaska to go to school with Zach."

"Trust me, I am in no rush to tell her about all things supernatural, but when I do, I will fill her in on what you have been up to. See you later."

"Later, Drew," she said before kissing his cheek one more time. Emily hugged her cousin and Leah winked at her.

"I will keep you and Sam informed on everything. I know he is heading home after she is turned, but we will keep you in the know," promised Leah. Rosalie was pleasantly surprised when Emily gave her a hug.

"They might not be married yet, but we are family now. Please keep her safe," whispered Emily and Rosalie nodded.

"We will. She is in good hands," assured Rosalie and Emily nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"I know she is. I wouldn't leave her side if I didn't believe that," said Emily. Connell waited patiently by the pack as Emily pulled her daughter in for another hug.

"I love you, mom," said Allie and Emily kissed her forehead. Zach said goodbye to the pack before hugging Emily.

"Take care of her," whispered Emily and Zach nodded.

"I will," vowed Zach. Emily walked over to Connell and gave a brave smile.

"I'm ready," she said as her eyes locked with Allie's. Allie sighed as her mother disappeared with Connell and the pack. Zach wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay," he asked and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will be. I knew saying goodbye to her would be hard no matter how long it is for." Sam smiled sympathetically at his daughter.

"You will see her again soon," comforted Sam.

"Everyone is waiting for us in the study when you are ready," said Zach and she took in a shaky breath as she nodded. She entered the house and the others followed her up the stairs to the study. Carlisle, Esme, Merek, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were waiting in the study when they entered. Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth joined them, along with the Denalis. Josh was the last to enter and Allie smiled at him when he did.

"I thought you were too busy trying to beat my new high score to remember what time it is," she teased and he chuckled.

"I will have plenty of time to kick your butt after you are done. See you on the other side," said Josh and she laughed when he tousled her hair. Tanya and Benjamin were the first of the Denalis to hug her.

"We will be downstairs waiting to greet you when you wake up," informed Tanya and Allie sighed in relief.

"Good, I was hoping you would stay. They might need you for backup," she admitted and Garrett scoffed.

"Did you really think we would miss this? Something this cool doesn't happen every day. In fact, this is a first for me," said Garrett as he hugged her.

"For all of us," added Kate.

"You and I haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other, but I hope that changes after you are a newborn. I remember what it was like and will help any way that I can," said Keegan.

"Thanks, I am sure I will need it," replied Allie.

"Don't be so sure of that," suggested Eleazar as Carmen kissed her cheeks.

"My mate believes you will be the exception and not the rule. I hope he is right," said Carmen.

"And if not, you have plenty of people to help you along," added Zafrina before departing with the rest of her coven. Merek handed Allie a small pill and glass of water.

"What is this for," questioned Allie.

"To help you relax. Your heart is racing," informed Merek and Allie swallowed the medicine down. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest and nerves getting the best of her. Jasper sent her a wave of calm and she smiled appreciatively at him. Sam hugged her and rested his cheek on the top of her head as he held his daughter.

"I am okay, daddy," said Allie.

"I know. I'm just not ready to let you go."

"You don't have to. You will be in here with me, right?"

"Every step of the way," confirmed Sam. Allie kissed his cheek before turning her attention to Carlisle.

"I am ready. How should we start," she asked and he patted the metal table he placed in the middle of the spacious room. Machines were situated around it and the flat screens displayed various monitoring apparatuses.

"Hop up on the table and lay back whenever you are ready," instructed Carlisle. Allie sat down on the table and held her hand out to Zach. He immediately took it and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you sure you are…."

"Cullen, if you ask me that one more time…."

"Sorry, nayeli," he chuckled. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness washed over her and she looked at Jasper, but he shook his head with a smile.

"That wasn't me," he assured.

"The medicine has a rapid release and should be taking its effect," informed Carlisle as Zach helped her lay back on the table.

"I definitely feel it. Time for the IV, right," she asked and Carlisle nodded. He gently grabbed her arm and cleansed the crease of her left elbow with a pad doused in alcohol.

"I am impressed with your knowledge on medicine. What should come next," he asked as she gripped Zach's hand.

"Midazolam and methohexital make a nice little cocktail, so I was not surprised that you chose those two. Once you insert the IV, midazolam will be administered first," she recollected and Carlisle winked at her.

"The IV is done. We are ready to go," he informed. Her eyes widened when she looked down at her arm to see the needle inserted and taped down.

"Wow, I didn't even feel it."

"This isn't my first time," he reminded with a smile and she giggled.

"Well, hopefully it is your last time on me. You have great bedside manner. No wonder my dad was happy you decided to help out at the hospital on the rez. Wow, I am getting really tired. The lights look so pretty. Zach," she mumbled and Zach kissed her hand.

"I am right here, nayeli," assured Zach. She smiled sleepily at him.

"You are pretty too. Pretty like the lights," she whispered. Merek nodded to Carlisle as he input data into the machines.

"Alright Allie, we are ready to start. Count backwards for me from a hundred," instructed Carlisle, but the melodic sound of his voice soothed her to sleep. Her grip loosened on Zach's hand and his eyes were trained on her as Carlisle and Merek got to work.

"Allison," called Carlisle but Allie did not answer.

"She is already asleep," informed Edward.

"The oral medication had quite the effect on her," added Jasper.

"Her vitals are stable," called Merek.

"Good, then let's continue," said Carlisle and Edward handed him the next needle. Sam watched the doctor's every move as Carlisle injected the drug into Allie. Rosalie handed Carlisle the plastic mask and he gently placed it over Allie's mouth and nose.

"Time to go to sleep, Allie. Merek, monitor her vitals as we induce," instructed Carlisle.

"Already on it," called Merek. Alice took a seat in the far corner of the room and closed her eyes to focus on her visions. The rest of the family stepped back to give them room to work, but Zach did not move a muscle. He stayed by his mate's side as Carlisle proceeded.

"Intubation complete, Edward, Alice, how are we doing," asked Carlisle.

"She is completely unconscious. There are no thoughts coming from her," informed Edward.

"Her path is clear to me. This will work," added Alice. Carlisle clapped Merek on the back.

"Let's give the drugs a minute to work and then the floor is yours," said Carlisle. Merek nodded as he typed into his computers.

"I am setting up the tracking devices for the serum and the drugs in her system. The increments and concentrations have already been synced. I am ready when the rest of you are," said Merek. Emmett handed Edward, Rosalie, and Bella syringes full of the serum while Carlisle grabbed two for him and Merek.

"I will inject into the heart first and then you five will inject into the designated areas of the body that we discussed. Carlisle, bring up the visuals of her vitals please," said Merek. Carlisle did as he was asked and gave a nod.

"Let's begin, in 3, 2, 1," instructed Merek. He plunged the serum into Allie's heart and the others followed suit by injecting the needles into her wrists, ankles, and neck. Merek checked the screens and flashed a brilliant smile when Allie's heart began to pump furiously. She did not budge from her deep slumber and Alice grinned as she kept her eyes shut to revel in the beautiful vision before her.

"I can see her as a vampire. She is even more beautiful, Zach," said Alice and everyone smiled at the words. Zach kissed Allie's forehead and watched her closely as the countdown to her awakening began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the first time in his existence, hours felt like days to Zach as he waited for the venom to transform his mate. He was as still as a statue as he monitored her for any movement or sign of pain. Sam was sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. Most of the family cleared out of the room, except for Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice smiled as Merek stared at one of the screens with confusion evident in his eyes.

"The estimated time has accelerated based on the progress of the transformation. Her organs have been altered by the venom faster than expected. The final increments for the drugs have been administered. We need to remove the equipment for the anesthesia now before her skin breaks it away," informed Merek and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"It has only been three hours," said Carlisle.

"No matter how much we researched this, her body ultimately decided how it would respond to the serum. I am starting the countdown to her awakening now based on the new data and her progressions," replied Merek. Sam stood up as Carlisle hurried around the table removing the needles and tube from Allie.

"What is wrong," asked Sam. Alice placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she stood up as well.

"Nothing, this is good news. She is simply not taking as long as they assumed. The amount of serum in her system accelerated the process," explained Alice. Jasper entered the room and walked over to his mate.

"Have you seen how she will react when she wakes up," questioned Jasper.

"No, there are too many different paths that she can choose from in that respect. All I see clearly is that she will wake up soon," answered Alice. Josh, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel returned to the study to wait for Allie to wake up as the time ticked away. Carlisle removed the last of the sensors from Allie's skin and pushed the machines into a corner to give her space. Merek rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he stared at the clock on one of the flat screens.

"I am fascinated how the last eight minutes will go since we altered the dosages," whispered Merek and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I still believe she will gain consciousness around five minutes before the transformation is complete, but five minutes of pain is nothing compared to the alternative," whispered Carlisle.

"Her calculations add a wrinkle to that premise. I suppose we will find out soon enough," said Merek. Everyone was silent as the time continued to tick away. The Denalis entered the room and watched Allie carefully. Her features were sharpened and her body morphed slightly to enhance her beauty. They could hear heart racing as the five minute mark passed and Carlisle frowned in confusion.

"Still no pain, Edward are you sure she is not paralyzed," asked Carlisle.

"No, she is still unconscious. I have always been able to hear her thoughts clearly," said Edward.

"She is calm and relaxed as well," added Jasper.

"Because her calculations were right," revealed Alice with a bright smile. Allie's heart began to thunder rapidly and Merek gulped.

"She is in the final stages. The venom should have burned the drugs off by now. Why isn't she waking up? She should be waking up by now," warned Merek and Sam gritted his teeth.

"What is going on," shouted Sam, but Alice shushed him.

"Everyone calm down, she is fine. Will you trust me? Sheesh, you are going to scare her if you aren't quiet," whispered Alice. The clock reached zero and beeped as the time was up. Allie's heart began to slow down in pace with each passing second until it ceased beating altogether. Zach tightened his grip on her hand, but she did not budge. He moved for the first time since the transformation began and snapped his head toward his grandfather.

"Why isn't she is awake? She should be awake. It is over right? Grandpa, what is happening," demanded Zach, but before Carlisle could answer, Allie's hand twitched around Zach's. No one said a word as her fingers wiggled, followed by her toes. Her eyes snapped open and she flipped off the table as she gasped. She bumped into a machine and punched it, sending sparks and shattered pieces crumbling to the ground. She hissed at the sudden noise and covered her ears as she back against a wall to cower from the others. The amount of color and light suddenly felt blinding to her and she closed her eyes as a frustrated growl erupted from her chest. Jasper sent a wave of calm her way as she scanned the room cautiously. Edward winced at her thoughts.

"She is being bombarded by her senses. She went to sleep a human and has woken up a vampire. It is a bit overwhelming," whispered Edward. Zach put his hands up and slowly crept closer to her.

"Careful, baby boy," warned Rosalie and he nodded.

"I know, mom. Allie, it is me. It is Zach. Can you hear me?"

"Stop shouting," hissed Allie. He crouched down beside her.

"I am not, nayeli. I am sure it is overwhelming, but just give it a minute. Look at me," he whispered, but she shook her head.

"Too bright," she whispered back. He carefully slid his hands over hers and she gasped at the sensation. She allowed him to take her hands into his. He gently kissed them and her eyes fluttered opened. Their eyes locked, golden brown meeting crimson red, and a relieved smile crept onto her lips.

"Zach," she whispered in astonishment and he happily nodded.

"Hello, nayeli, welcome back." She leapt into his arms, sending him barreling backwards with a force as they fell onto the floor. He winced in pain.

"Not so tight," he wheezed out and she quickly released him.

"Sorry," she giggled. She gasped and touched her throat.

"Are you thirsty," he asked in concern.

"I sound different. My voice is mine, but not. Does that make sense?"

"Your voice changed a bit during the transformation just like the rest of you did. You are even more beautiful than I thought possible," he whispered and she hugged him again. He hissed in pain and she loosened her hold on him. He held her closely and sighed in relief as she kissed his cheek. Jasper eyed her cautiously as he stepped closer and Alice clapped happily.

"Your ability isn't deceiving you, Jazzy," she assured, but he shook his head.

"She can't be this calm. Not even Bella was this calm," said Jasper.

"What is it, Jasper," asked Bella.

"She isn't agitated at all. There is no anger, no fury. How is that possible," questioned Jasper and Edward smiled at her thoughts.

"She is fully rational and her thoughts are coherent as well. It took her a moment to focus. She was disoriented at first, but not anymore. Her sole focus is Zach, which is odd."

"Sounds about right, he was her sole focus before," said Sam.

"That shouldn't be the case anymore. She is a newborn. Fulfilling her base desires should be of the utmost importance to her," explained Jasper. Merek observed the way Allie was gazing at Zach.

"Let's test out that theory then, shall we? Allie, are you thirsty? How does a nice hunt sound right now," asked Merek and Allie's head darted up. She thought for a moment as Zach helped her to her feet.

"A hunt, right, I should do that soon. I am pretty thirsty," she replied.

"She said calmly," mumbled Jasper as he tried to comprehend the situation. Carlisle slowly approached her.

"Allie, do you know where you are? What do you remember," asked Carlisle.

"I remember being here in the study and getting really tired. After that, things got really fuzzy and then I woke up."

"Remarkable, the anesthesia worked on her the same way it would a human during surgery," said Carlisle.

"That's a good thing, right," asked Sam and Allie gasped when she saw him. She darted over to her father.

"Daddy," she laughed and wrapped him into a crushing hug. Her eyes widened when she felt a rib crack and she immediately released him. Sam coughed and gulped down some air as he held his side in pain. Allie cringed.

"Sorry, dad, are you okay," she asked and Sam nodded as he stretched out his back.

"Yea, luckily I heal really fast. Thanks for letting go when you did though or I would be on the ground right now." Allie looked down at her hands and arms for a moment before gently hugging her father. Alice smiled as the rest of the onlookers gawked at the newborn.

"This is impossible. She is far too calm right now," said Keegan.

"Even if she recognized Sam, she shouldn't be able to fully comprehend her strength so quickly," added Jasper. Eleazar scanned over her as Edward nodded in agreement at his thoughts.

"I suppose that is what it could be called for now until we see the full extent of the power," agreed Edward.

"She has a power," asked Merek and Eleazar smiled as realization dawned on him.

"It is a type of intelligence. It allows her to analyze situations rapidly and adjust with ease. She can analyze what is happening within herself and come to a resolution within seconds," revealed Eleazar.

"Her strength already hurt Zach and her father, so now she is adjusting," added Edward. Allie touched her throat and swallowed thickly.

"That hunt sounds amazing right now. Zach, can we go," she asked and Zach laced their fingers together.

"Of course, nayeli, follow me," he replied as he led her out of the room. They darted out of the house, leaving everyone else in stunned silence. Josh shook his head in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight. For months I have had to listen to Z belly ache over how irrational she would be. I am making her give up too much, he says. She doesn't know how hard it is going to be. It isn't fair, blah, blah, blah, and that's the end result? One busted up machine, no throwing people around or use of his force field to calm her down? I demand a refund. This show is boring," he exclaimed and Merek clapped Carlisle on the back.

"You were right. The mysterious genetic component of Zachary's DNA must include an aversion to full blown bloodlust. He was able to pass it on to Allie through his venom. Something within him blocks part of the natural vampiric response. It must target the aggression," explained Merek.

"I have never seen a newborn that rational besides Bella, but even she had to deal with anger," said Carlisle and Bella smirked.

"I was definitely angrier than that. The feelings were always right beneath the surface and I had to block them out. They don't appear to be there for Allie," said Bella. Sam sighed in relief.

"If she can control herself this easily right now, that may mean she can see her mother sooner than we thought. Hopefully the hunt quenches her thirst. I am going to call Emily to let her know Allie is awake," said Sam before exiting the room. Josh yawned.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when they get back," called Josh before heading to his room. The rest of the family laughed at his sudden disinterest. Allie was awake and far calmer than any of them expected.

After making it to the mainland and deeper into the forest where no humans were present, Zach slowed to let Allie take the lead for the hunt. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched his mate blur past the trees and boulders as they raced through the Canadian wilderness. She was faster than his normal speed, but he was able to keep up with her by using his force field in spurts. He smiled when she pounced on the grizzly bear they had been tracking and drained the large mammal of its warm blood. The sudden rush of liquid doused the burning in her throat, causing her to moan in satisfaction as the ache dulled. She hopped to her feet when she was finished with the bear and Zach smiled proudly at her.

"So, what do you think of grizzly," he asked and she giggled as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Tasty, but puts up a fight."

"That is the best part. If you want something easier, we passed some caribou. You should hunt again," he explained as she began to circle him with a mischievous smile.

"Who says I am not hunting right now," she challenged and he eyed her cautiously.

"What?" She pounced on him and he laughed as they fell onto the ground. Her lips were on his in an instant and he was surprised by her sudden passion. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his body so her hands could roam over his chest. The action happened before she could fully process it and she pulled away from him in shock. She glanced at the tattered material in her hand and back down at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I don't know what just happened," she confessed and he smiled smugly at her.

"I think you just attacked me, but I'm not complaining," he chuckled.

"I have always wanted you, but it is like something snapped inside of me and I just reacted. I am sorry though. I can rein it in. I know you want to wait until we are official to take our relationship to the next level." He perched himself up on his elbows and glanced at the ring on her finger before gazing into her eyes.

"We are official. A wedding isn't going to make us mates. We are already. The traditional ceremony can wait, but I am tired of holding back." She beamed with happiness as she hovered over him again.

"Really," she asked and he nodded as his hand slid onto her thigh.

"I was yours the moment I saw you. You have chosen to become a vampire for us to be together. I think the least we can do is celebrate properly," he informed and laughed as she pounced on him again.

Alice happily skipped around her room discarding clothes that she deemed out of style. She hummed to herself as she began folding them up and placing them in boxes to ship off to charities, but a vision filled her eyes. She shrieked and covered her eyes as everyone darted into the room.

"My eyes, my eyes," she wailed and Jasper frantically pulled his mate into his arms.

"Alice, what is it? Are you in pain? Is there danger, what is it," he asked. Edward cringed as he saw the vision.

"Love, please shield my mind," said Edward and Bella immediately expanded her shield to him. Josh hurried into the room and put on his shirt.

"What's going on? Did Allie attack someone," asked Josh, but Edward shook his head as Alice dramatically fell back into Jasper's arms as if she were going to faint.

"Sorry to scare everyone, it is more of a personally disturbing vision than a dangerous one. He is our nephew after all," informed Edward and Garrett frowned in confusion.

"What could Alice possibly see about Zach to make her respond like, oh….." Garrett trailed off and Kate tried to hide her laugh as Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose. Esme crinkled her nose in response.

"Let's go finish cleaning up in the study, my love. There are some things a grandparent just should not know," advised Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement as he followed her back into the study where Merek was disposing of materials. Kate covered Garrett's mouth before he could make an obscene joke and pulled him out of the room. Renesmee shook her head and Nahuel followed his mate to the backyard to read by the fire pit. Seth cleared his throat.

"Well Rose, we knew it had to happen some…."

"Seth Clearwater, finish that sentence and you are grounded. I don't care how old you are. I can make it happen," threatened Rosalie and Seth put his hands up in surrender.

"Let's go finish dinner, Kaya," said Seth as he walked out with his mate. Jacob chuckled.

"Good thing Sam headed back to Zach and Allie's cottage to get some sleep while they hunted. I doubt he would want to hear about this," said Jacob.

"He isn't going to hear it from me. That's for sure," agreed Leah. Alice groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why me, why must I see such things? Why have I been cursed with this vision," wailed Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I am not having this conversation anymore," declared Rosalie. She marched out of the room and Emmett followed with mixed feelings about the situation. Josh watched Alice as she fanned herself and Jasper tried to comfort his wife.

"So just to be clear, you saw them….."

"Josh," warned Alice and Edward in unison. He chuckled and pumped his fist.

"Go Z," praised Josh as he went back to his room, whistling all the while. Bella giggled at Alice as she decided to splay out on the bed. Edward smirked.

"Alright Alice, enough, it wasn't exactly a welcomed view, but it isn't the first time you have had a vision of a family member during an intimate moment. Now you will know to be more careful about what you are looking for. They are mates and you need to remember that when you check their futures from now on," advised Edward and she scoffed.

"Leave it to my annoying brother to somehow blame this on me. All I wanted to do was make sure Allie wasn't in trouble and yet when I am bombarded by the sight no aunt should ever have to see, you blame me. Cruel, Edward, you are just cruel!"

"Are you done listening to her dramatics," asked Edward and Bella shrugged.

"I am kind of impressed. I never took her for the Scarlett O'Hara type," teased Bella and Alice glared at her sister.

"This isn't funny," pouted Alice.

"I guess that would make me Rhett Butler. I don't know how I feel about that," teased Jasper.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," joked Edward and Jasper could not hide his amusement as Bella and Edward burst with laughter.

"Fine, laugh it up, but you are going to have to hear their thoughts, Edward. At least I can avert my visions now that I know what to be on the lookout for, but you have to deal with them now. They are mates and his parents are Rosalie and Emmett. Good luck with that," said Alice with a smug smile and Edward's laughter halted. Jasper chuckled as Alice skipped out of the room. Bella kissed her mate.

"Don't worry. I will shield your mind," she assured, but Edward crossed his arms in a pout nonetheless.

"If they are anything like his parents, that isn't going to help for long," he grumbled and muttered to himself as they went back downstairs. All tension in the house ceased and everyone busied themselves as they waited for Zach and Allie to return from their hunt. The transformation was successful and she was officially Zach's mate forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zach grinned down at his mate as they held each other on top of a mountain and watched the sunrise. They were sitting up against a boulder and resting comfortably together after hours of passionately making love. Allie played with the curls at the nape of his neck as the sun began to ascend and its rays washed over the region.

"I can't believe we did that," she mumbled to herself with a bright smile and he nuzzled her neck.

"Which time," he teased.

"You know what I mean. We had this plan in place to make sure our first night together was spent as husband and wife and I sort of ruined that by pouncing on you."

"I wasn't exactly complaining, nayeli. Besides, we are mates. It is natural for us to need to connect on every level." She turned to face him and bit her lip nervously.

"Do you regret it," she questioned and he grinned dimply as he shook his head.

"Not one bit, it isn't like I have never thought about it in the past. It just wasn't an option if we wanted to be safe. Now that you are a vampire, I can be completely free with you and I am more than happy to explore this new side of our relationship."

"Me too, if I would have known it would be like this, I would have demanded to be changed even sooner. I knew it would be amazing, but that was just….wow."

"I agree, wow," he whispered and moaned as she peppered kisses along his neck.

"You have made me so happy, Zach. This is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine as well, nayeli. We should head back. I am sure everyone is waiting on us. We can swim this time," he suggested as he stood up.

"What about our clothes? They aren't exactly intact anymore," she reminded and picked up a piece of her shirt. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, since I shredded yours first, it was only fair," she assured and flipped to her feet.

"We can swim to the north shore of the island and scale up to our cottage without being seen."

"Good because I really don't want to have to explain why we are naked to our family. Wait, my dad is at our cottage."

"I am sure Aunt Alice will tell him to clear out now that we are on our way back," he said with a nonchalant shrug, but her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God, that means she will see us. She will know what we have been doing! Zach, how can I ever face her again," she groaned as she covered her face and he smiled at her as he removed her hands to gaze into her eyes.

"You are so cute when you are nervous."

"Stop charming me, Cullen. That is how we got into this mess!"

"You are the one that seduced me, remember or has that vampire memory not kicked in yet," he teased and she let out a whine.

"This is not funny! Zach, I really like Alice. What if I pissed her off by defiling her nephew?" He rolled his eyes.

"First off, I am not a fair maiden. You can't defile me. Second, we are mates and I am more than happy to finally get to show that. Aunt Alice will not make a big deal out of this. It isn't our fault she can see our paths. It will be fine," he assured.

"Promise," she asked and he kissed her tenderly.

"I promise." She held out her hand to him and he beamed with happiness as he took it.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be you this soon after you woke up. You don't know how happy I am right now," he confessed as he pulled her into his arms and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes, I do, because I am just as happy and relieved to still be me. I love you, Zach."

"I love you too. Now let's go home." She happily nodded and followed him back down the mountain, ready to get back to the island.

Sam took a sip from his mug of coffee as he sat on the front porch of the main house waiting for Allie and Zach to arrive. The sun was rising and the cool ocean breeze calmed his nerves. He was surprised when Alice woke him up and notified him that Allie and Zach were not home yet. He assumed they would be back hours earlier, but she assured him they were just fine. Emmett walked out onto the porch and sat down beside him in a rocking chair.

"They are on their way home," informed Emmett. Sam glanced down at his watch.

"Looks like the hunt took longer than expected. I hope they didn't run into any humans."

"Oh trust me, they were too preoccupied to worry about that," said Emmett with a snicker.

"What?" Before Emmett could respond, Rosalie glided onto the porch and slapped him upside the back of his head.

"The kids will be back soon. Have you told Emily about how well Allie is doing," asked Rosalie as she took a seat beside her mate.

"Yea, she is relieved. We both agree that she should steer clear for a bit until Allie gets used to her surroundings, but she is happy it won't take as long as we both prepared for."

"We all are," said Edward as he and Bella emerged from the house with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Allie is going to be just fine. I have seen it. She will still need some time to get acclimated to her new abilities, but she is off to a great start. It will certainly not take a year for her to see Emily again," assured Alice. They could hear the pitter patter of feet racing toward them and Allie appeared with Zach.

"Talking about me," she asked as they stepped onto the porch. Sam hopped to his feet and hugged his daughter. She giggled as he kissed her forehead and Jasper gauged her emotions with a small smile.

"Amazing, she is completely in control. Her vampire senses should have kicked in. Sam is still a wolf and she can sense that."

"But he is her father and the love they share is far stronger," said Esme. Edward nodded in agreement as he read Allie's thoughts.

"She is able to rationalize her emotions. Her mind works in ways I did not anticipate. It is hard to explain, but fascinating," informed Edward. Allie looked around at the group.

"Where are the Denalis? I can hear Josh, Jacob, and Leah asleep inside, but where is everyone else. It is odd being able to hear so much now."

"The Denalis departed while you went to hunt. We will see them soon at Caleb and Sofi's wedding in Italy, but they wanted to give you time to settle into your abilities. Renesmee and Nahuel are in their cottage and so are Seth and Kaya. They stayed up for a few hours after you left, but decided to get some sleep," said Edward.

"You two took longer than we thought you would. It must have been some hunt," said Emmett with a knowing smile and Zach wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Yea, we decided to go exploring for a bit," covered Zach.

"I'm sure you did," mumbled Emmett.

"Emmett," hissed Rosalie. Zach eyed his parents carefully and slipped his hand into his mates.

"We are going to head to the cottage. It has been a hectic few days, so we just want to spend some time together. We will see you later," said Zach.

"I am about to head home. I was going to leave last night, but wanted to make sure you made it back without any issues. I will come see you again next week," said Sam and Allie gently hugged him.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you for being here for me and give mom a hug for me."

"I will," assured Sam. Suddenly, Connell and Tia appeared on the porch and Alice nodded appreciatively as she glanced down at her watch.

"You are on time for once. Maybe I should keep the threat of using the jet looming over your head for a while. The competition makes you more punctual," said Alice.

"Keep that hunk of metal grounded, wee one. Alright alpha, are you ready to head back to Pup Island?" Sam hugged his daughter one more time and shook Zach's hand.

"See you two later," called Sam before stepping closer to Connell. He disappeared with Connell and Tia. Zach smiled adoringly at his mate.

"How about we go relax in our cottage," he suggested and she happily nodded. They darted off toward their new home and Rosalie groaned. Alice winked at her sister.

"Don't worry, Rose. The whole place is sound proof. We won't be able to hear them," assured Alice and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I need to go hunt. Em, are you coming?"

"Of course, babe," said Emmett. Edward frowned as a stream of thoughts caught his attention and Bella noticed his change in demeanor, as did Carlisle.

"What is it," asked Carlisle and Alice looked down as Edward spoke.

"You should go speak with Merek. He is waiting for you in the study," replied Edward. Carlisle and Esme went inside and Jasper hugged his mate.

"It is for the best," assured Jasper and Bella frowned in confusion.

"What is going on," asked Bella. Edward smiled sadly at his wife.

"Let's head to the cottage. I will tell you there," he answered and the four of them ran to Edward and Bella's cottage to give Merek, Carlisle, and Esme some privacy.

Carlisle and Esme entered the study and found Merek tossing vials of liquids into a metal box. He pushed a button and it roared to life. Fire spewed into the box for several seconds before being extinguished.

"Compact incinerator, great for destroying evidence, now we just need to delete all the files from these machines and it will be as if the experiment never happened," informed Merek and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to do that? Merek, it worked. This is what you have been waiting for. All these centuries and you finally figured it out."

"We figured out, mate, and I am relieved that we could do this for Zachary and Allison. That doesn't mean it needs to be replicated ever again."

"But you could save future vampires from so much pain and suffering, isn't that worth replicating," asked Esme.

"Dear Esme, your kind heart and ability to love are so inspiring. You remind me of my Aleida. The two of you would have fancied each other. While I agree that the serum has the ability to do great good, it could also do a great evil, and we cannot allow that."

"Merek, this is groundbreaking. No one has ever accomplished such a feat," said Carlisle.

"And no one ever should again. We both know what can happen when remarkable scientific discoveries fall into the wrong hands. Besides the fear of the Volturi, the only thing stopping an all-out war in our world is the time and inconvenience of transforming a human into a vampire. Newborn armies are unsustainable because newborns cannot be controlled for long. If vampires knew of this technology, it would change far too much. We have to destroy everything and remain silent about what Zachary's DNA is capable of. It all must go."

"You are right. We cannot trust that the technique would be used responsibly and the only venom known to complete it is Zach's. It all must go," agreed Carlisle.

"The lab in Alaska has already been destroyed. I cleared it out and incinerated the inside for good measure. No one will ever know I was even there besides your family. I made sure of that. The only evidence left is in this room. We just need to erase the files." Esme handed Carlisle the external hard drive and he looked down at the small device in his hand.

"We never placed the information on our computers. We wanted to make sure it was untraceable except for from this. It is hard to believe that centuries worth of research will be destroyed once this is crushed." Carlisle handed the small machine to Merek and he immediately crumbled it into pieces before tossing it into the incinerator. Only dust was left in its place.

"What will you do now? Where you will go now that your research is over," asked Esme and Merek walked over to the window to gaze out at the ocean.

"I will join my sweet Aleida in a peaceful slumber now. I wanted answers why we could not be together in this existence. I wanted to conquer the formidable circumstances that allowed it not to be so. I know everything I need to know now. Her heart was not strong enough to maintain the venom and her body gave out from the illness. I found the serum that could have saved her. I got my answers and saved two mates the pain and suffering I endured. My existence is complete," confessed Merek. Carlisle furiously shook his head.

"You don't just get to give up now. There are so many adventures to be had in this existence…."

"As long as you have your mate," interrupted Merek and Carlisle glanced over at Esme before looking down in defeat. Merek clapped him on the back.

"Do not mourn for me, Carlisle. I am not giving up. This is what I want. This is my choice. I get to decide when I leave this existence and that is something most do not. The only thing that kept me here for so long was my obsession. That is over now and I can move on. It masked the pain for far too long. I can feel it seeping in now. It is as powerful as they say. I held onto her memory through my work. Now I have to let her go and I will go with her. It is the way."

"How are you going to do it," asked Esme.

"I have already made arrangements. Fear not, it will be swift."

"Merek, you don't have to do this," pleaded Carlisle. Merek held out his hand to Carlisle, but Carlisle refused to take it. Instead, he pulled the man in for a hug and Merek smiled.

"Take care of your family. We both know it will be royalty someday. Just make sure that when legends are told of your grandson, he mentions that I helped him and his mate."

"Legends," asked Esme and Merek hugged her.

"You are an amazing woman, Esme. He is lucky to have you."

"At least stay until the end of the day. It will give us all time to enjoy a few hours together," suggested Esme and Merek bowed to her.

"As you wish," he stated.

Leah and Jacob heard Josh in the game room and entered to see their son staring blankly at the massive flat screen as he played a video game alone. Leah sighed and sat down beside him with her husband.

"What are you doing," she asked and Josh shrugged.

"Trying to beat this level. Dad, it is really hard. You should grab a controller and help me."

"Sure thing, but first how about you talk to us," suggested Jacob. Josh paused the game and tossed the controller on the couch. He sat back and crossed his arms in a pout.

"What is there to talk about? Zach and Allie are happy now. They don't need me. No one does."

"Sweetie, that isn't true," said Leah.

"Mom, do you realize that I am the only one here that doesn't have a mate? I know Zach is my best bro, but he needs time alone with Allie and I don't feel like I belong anywhere anymore. Ever since I became a wolf, I wanted to graduate high school so I could get out of there and hang out with Zach. Now we have graduated and I am left in the dust."

"Zach and Allie do need to spend some time together, but that doesn't mean you aren't important to him. It is going to take some time for everyone to adjust but it will happen and everything will work out," assured Jacob.

"Yea right," grumbled Josh.

"It is true. When Bella decided to marry Edward, I felt alone. I didn't think there was any room for me anywhere in La Push or Forks or with anyone I cared about, but I was wrong. I did belong and everything happened for a reason."

"Wait, are you saying I have to imprint on a baby in order to feel like I belong because if so, sorry dad, but that isn't really my thing." Leah giggled.

"What your father is saying is that we all know that things work out. You will find your mate. Just don't be in such a rush."

"Maybe I should go home instead of spending the summer here again. I don't want to impose on Zach and Allie's time together."

"So what, you can go home and mope? You are staying," said Jacob and Josh gave a curt nod.

"Fine, will you at least help me get by this level? It works better with two players."

"How about three," suggested Leah as she grabbed a remote and Josh smirked.

"Uh, mom, I love you, but you suck at video games." Jacob laughed as she gasped and started tickling her son.

"Oh really, I suck huh," she laughed and Josh shrieked.

"Mom, I am too old to be tickled," he laughed.

"You are never too old," she said and kissed his cheek. He hugged her and Jacob kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Josh and Leah winked at him.

"Any time, now show me how to work this controller thingy so we can kick some troll butt."

"Mom, it is just a controller, not a controller thingy and those are ogres, not trolls." She smirked.

"Yea, yea," she mumbled as he resumed the game and played with his parents.

After hours of spending time alone in their cottage, Zach and Allie headed back to the main house as the sun set in the distance. They strolled hand in hand down the beaten path toward the house and enjoyed the beginning of twilight.

"I don't think I am ever going to get enough of you, but you are right. We need to go hunt soon. I am starting to get thirsty."

"We have our whole lives together, nayeli. We have plenty of time and it is important that you stay sated. I must confess that I completely understand the urge to lock ourselves in our bedroom forever though. We will make sure our honeymoon is really long," he said before kissing her cheek and she nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why Alice wanted us to stop by here before we left for the hunt," said Allie as they entered the front yard.

"Because it is time for me to take my leave," announced Merek as he emerged from the house with the rest of the family. Merek turned to Seth and shook his hand firmly.

"I have never been around your kind before, so I was hesitant, but I understand why the Cullens take such a liking to you, Seth Clearwater. Farewell," said Merek before bowing to Kaya. He bowed to Renesmee next and shook Nahuel's hand.

"It was a pleasure to be in the presence of hybrids, especially one as powerful as you, Renesmee. Farewell." Renesmee hugged him and Merek looked around at the family.

"That is almost everyone. Thank you for your hospitality. You are too kind," said Merek before walking over to Zach and Allie.

"Where are you going," asked Zach.

"To find peace, but I want to thank you for giving me a chance to be a part of something great, something far greater than I could have fathomed."

"When will we see you again," asked Zach and Merek smiled sadly at him.

"You won't. It is time for me to fall into an everlasting slumber."

"You mean die, why? You don't have to go," urged Zach.

"Zachary, death is not to be feared for someone like me. It is to be embraced. I feel blessed to have spent the last days of my existence helping you. It has been a pleasure," he said as he bowed to Zachary and placed his fist over his chest in a formal salute. Allie hugged him.

"Thank you for helping us. You don't know how happy you have made us," said Allie.

"Be good to one another and make the most out of this existence. Live with love, honor, and valor. Everything else will take care of itself," assured Merek. Josh jogged outside and Merek grinned at him.

"Aw yes, Joshua Black, loyal companion to Zachary. He is lucky to have you as a friend. Keep your chin up. You will find everything you are looking for in due time. Farewell," called Merek and Josh awkwardly waved.

"Uh, okay, thanks, bye," said Josh in confusion. Carlisle hugged Merek again and sighed.

"Are you sure you have to…."

"I am ready to be at peace, mate. Let me be," encouraged Merek. Carlisle reluctantly nodded.

"Farewell, Merek."

"Farewell, Carlisle." With that, he darted toward the shore and Zach frowned in confusion.

"Where is he going? Is someone going to kill him? Grandpa, we can't just let him be murdered." Carlisle patted his grandson on the back.

"Let him be, Zach. If he wants to be at peace, let him find it in his own way," advised Carlisle.

"Let's go hunt," suggested Allie, noticing how distraught her mate was. He slipped his hand into hers and nodded.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Josh, are you coming," she asked and Josh perked up at the question.

"Seriously? Don't you guys want to be alone?"

"We have eternity to spend time together, but right now I want to see what you can do in the forest. Come on, we will take the yachts over to the mainland. I get to drive though, Cullen. I am not a human anymore so no more excuses for why I can't race that thing," she warned and Zach chuckled.

"Deal," he agreed. Josh jogged over to them and happily tagged along as they headed to the dock. Leah sighed in relief.

"Thank God, I was afraid they were going to forget about him. I really hope he finds his mate soon because Zach and Allie are going to want time alone. It is part of being a couple," said Leah and Rosalie smiled slyly at her.

"Oh, so now you want Josh to find a girl. This is a change," teased Rosalie.

"Well I wouldn't have to if your son didn't decide to find his mate before he is even old enough to vote," argued Leah and Rosalie huffed.

"At least my son found a mate that wasn't an infant. You better be careful what you wish for, Leah. That wolfy gene works in mysterious ways," warned Rosalie with a giggle and Emmett chuckled.

"Yea, wouldn't want him to imprint while walking by a nursery," added Emmett and Jacob threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Can we not go there for the millionth time," asked Jacob.

"Um, I don't know, can you not imprint on my newborn niece? Oops, too late, I guess we are going there," taunted Emmett and the others shook their heads in amusement as the four of them headed toward Rosalie and Emmett's cottage, arguing the whole time.

"Come on, love. Let's go pack so we can head to California to see your father and Sue. Renesmee and Nahuel are already packed. Kaya is pestering Seth about procrastinating on his packing right now and Leah and Jacob will meet us there in a couple of days," informed Edward.

"Alice was right. This will be a good way to keep Josh preoccupied while Zach and Allie spend some time on the island together. Seth is looking forward to surfing with him there," said Bella and Edward kissed her.

"I told you all would be well," he reminded and she wrapped an arm around him as they headed to their cottage.

Merek shook the water from his hair and wrung out his clothes as he made it to the Canadian shore. He looked up at the stars as night fell over the region and the moon shined brightly above him. He closed his eyes and listened to the serene sounds of the forest around him until the sound abruptly stopped. He opened his eyes again and was in a bubble as all noise ceased.

"You did well," called a voice behind him and he spun around to see Asa appear from thin air. He bowed his head to her.

"A knight always completes his mission," he reminded and she smiled at him.

"That you did."

"So will you keep your end of the bargain? Will you bring me my peace now? Have I righted my wrongs?"

"Yes, you may have made mistakes in the past, but you are a good man. You have more than made up for them."

"Are you sure they are going to be okay? It would have been nice to see him become king." She waved her hand and a vision appeared before them. Zach, Allie, and Josh were playing in the forest and outrunning an avalanche.

"You made this happen. Tonight, the three of them will enjoy their time together. Joshua will leave for his grandmother's house feeling as if he belongs and Allie and Zach will get to start their forever together. Their destinies were set far before you intervened, but you redeemed yourself by helping things along."

"At least my research wasn't all for nothing. It did a lot of harm, but I am happy it managed to do some good before it was time for me to go. So, what happens now? Does it hurt?" She smiled warmly at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No, it doesn't. Close your eyes," she instructed and he took in one last deep breath to inhale the scents of the forest around him.

"Farewell," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"You did a noble thing by helping his mate join him in eternity, Sir Merek Dalton. You truly are a noble knight, who helped a future king be joined by his queen. All has been forgiven. Let go of your pain and guilt," she whispered. A familiar scent washed over him and he gasped as a picture of his love appeared in his mind.

"Aleida," he whispered in awe. A peaceful smile crept onto his lips.

"Fare thee well," said Asa and he disappeared from sight, leaving only a glowing white ball of light behind. Asa watched the ball float up to the sky and settle amongst the stars with a peaceful smile of her own. She disappeared into the silence of night, not leaving behind any remnants of her or Merek's existence.

AN: That's the end of Allie's Choice II and I hope you enjoyed! The next story will be up soon so be sure to check it out!


End file.
